La Petite Sirène
by Tinkerbell7
Summary: Tout le monde connaît le célèbre conte de Andersen, La Petite Sirène, reprit par Disney racontant l’histoire d’une être de l'eau amoureuse du monde humain. Et si c’était Harry qui rencontrait Daphnée la petite sirène, que se passerait il?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**L'effet papillon**

_Théorie selon laquelle l'infime déplacement d'air créé par le battement d'ailes d'un papillon_

_dans une partie du monde peut provoquer un ouragan de l'autre côté de la planète._

Cela avait assez duré. Deux mois qu'il lui chantait le même refrain. Deux mois qu'il lui promettait de ne plus jamais refaire les mêmes erreurs. Deux mois qu'elle le retrouvait ébréché, les vêtements défaits et des marques de rouge à lèvres sur ses cols de chemises. Deux longs mois qu'elle se laissait convaincre. Elle en avait assez, plus qu'assez. Plus question de se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Elle avait décidé de prendre son courage à deux mains et d'en finir une fois pour toute. Rompre le lien. Couper le cordon. Oh oui, cela avait assez duré.

Padma Patil fronça des sourcils et un air déterminé remplaça son air perpétuellement indécis. Elle saisit la boîte de carton déposée à ses pieds et sortit de la salle commune déserte à grandes enjambées. Plus question de se laisser embobiner. Elle irait jusqu'au bout. Cette boîte remplie de souvenirs et d'objets _lui_ appartenant irait directement au fond du lac. Cela avait assez duré. Il fallait qu'elle se débarrasse de toutes ces vieilleries. Tourner la page, oui, voilà ce qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse.

Elle se rendit dans le parc de l'école sous le ciel couvert de nuages grisâtres. Et tant pis si le vent soufflait et si la nuit était déjà bien avancée, elle irait jusqu'au bout. Padma se dirigea vers une énorme roche plate où elle s'assit en tailleur. Elle souffla les mèches de cheveux qui lui barraient le front, remonta ses manches, s'humecta les lèvres puis ouvrit la boîte.

La première chose qu'elle vit fût une photo de _lui_ qu'elle déchira sans pitié avant de lancer les débris au vent. La deuxième, une lettre d'amour enflammée qui se retrouva piétinée et maudite. La troisième chose, un billet pour le concert des _Coco Head_, eut plus de chance que ses compatriotes. Padma chiffonna le nez en voyant le bout de parchemin coloré. Elle n'allait tout de même pas _jeter_ un tel souvenir! Son groupe préféré, c'était impensable!

D'un geste lent, presque hésitant, elle remit le billet à sa place et s'attaqua au côté gauche du carton. Manque de chance, elle tomba sur une petite boîte noire en ivoire poli avec son nom gravé en lettres d'or au centre. Elle sentit sa gorge se nouer. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit tombée sur _ça_? Elle ne voulait pas l'ouvrir, ni même la voir. Padma la déposa à côté d'elle et prit une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage. Il commençait à faire froid et l'air était devenu lourd, signe qu'un orage allait bientôt éclater. Les yeux fixés sur le reflet de la lune sur le lac noir, la boîte de carton sur les genoux, la Serdaigle eut un hoquet de stupeur.

_Et si elle avait tort?_

Un grondement de tonnerre se fit entendre au loin mais elle ne l'entendit pas, bien trop perdue dans ses pensées. Et si elle s'apprêtait à commettre la pire erreur de toute sa vie? Comment savoir si elle n'allait pas passer devant une chance inouïe? Peut-être qu'ils étaient destinés à vivre ensemble. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas réellement commis toutes ces choses. Peut-être qu'elle se trompait sur toute la ligne. Peut-être qu'il y avait une explication logique à toute cette histoire. Peut-être que...

De fines gouttes de pluie se mirent à tomber sur Poudlard et les environs. Padma sursauta et prit sa boîte en carton avant de se mettre à courir jusqu'au château pour se protéger du déluge.

oOo

oOo La PeTiTe SiRèNe oOo

oOo

La petite boîte d'ivoire mit une heure avant de tomber dans le lac, poussée par le vent et la pluie. Lorsqu'elle tomba dans l'eau, il y eut un petit « flop » puis, plus rien. Elle se mit à descendre dans les profondeurs du lac et y serait arrivée si une énorme tentacule violacée ne s'en était pas emparée.

Cela faisait maintenant vingt ans que le calmar géant, Caléo de son prénom, vivait dans le lac de Poudlard. Sa principale occupation, tout comme son père et son grand-père l'avait fait, était de sillonner les eaux du lac et dès qu'un élève lançait un quelconque objet –il appréciait particulièrement la nourriture humaine- il l'attrapait et l'amenait dans sa grotte. Au fil des années, celle-ci s'était bien vite remplie de toutes sortes d'objets magiques ou moldus. En fait, la caverne de Caléo était bien plus bondée que les tiroirs de Rusard, le concierge de l'école, ce qui constituait un exploit. Des montres, des souliers, des lunettes, des paquets de Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue, des rapeltouts, des parapluies... Caléo possédait tout cela et il n'en était pas peu fier. Il lui arrivait souvent de faire du troc avec les êtres de l'eau...

Aujourd'hui le calmar géant était littéralement épuisé. Il avait passé la journée, et même une bonne partie de la nuit, à faire le ménage du lac. Sa rencontre avec une nouvelle espèce de poisson (une sorte d'espadon avec des crochets sur le bout de la queue) n'avait pas contribué à améliorer sa tournée quotidienne. Caléo avait hâte de rentrer chez lui pour se glisser à l'intérieur de sa source d'eau chaude et y piquer un petit roupillon bien mérité.

Il s'apprêtait à enlever les algues qui cachaient l'entrée de sa grotte lorsque son regard dévia vers un petit objet noir non-identifié qui venait de tomber à l'eau. À croire que les humains ne dormaient jamais! Avec un gargouillement de fureur, il s'en empara, l'examina rapidement et le jeta par-dessus le récif d'algues. Dumbledore allait recevoir de ses nouvelles très bientôt si ça continuait comme ça. Non mais!...

oOo

oOo La PeTiTe SiRèNe oOo

oOo

Il avait été chassé partout où il avait mis les nageoires. Pas de colporteur, lui avait-on crié. Et puis quoi encore! Il n'allait tout de même pas aller se livrer lui-même aux êtres de l'eau pour être domestiqué et traité comme un vulgaire poisson de bocal! D'accord, il était un strangulot errant, et alors? Ce n'était pas sa faute s'il n'avait jamais réussi à s'intégrer dans une bande de démons des eaux. Ce n'était pas non plus sa faute s'il aimait bien se battre et semer la pagaille... Enfin bref, pour l'instant Klirash mourrait de faim. Il n'avait rien avalé depuis deux jours et sa corne était en piteux état après sa dernière bataille avec un Lobalug. Cette saloperie d'espèce animal magique lui avait craché un long jet de venin brûlant, manquant le réduire en algue de fond. Heureusement, il s'était penché à la dernière seconde mais sa corne gauche avait été rudement atteinte.

Klirash continua son chemin, montrant du poing à un jeune poisson qui déguerpit dans le temps de le dire. Il songea la seconde d'après que ce petit _piscis_ aurait pu lui servir de repas. Décidément, sa journée commençait très mal.

Il s'apprêtait à rebrousser chemin pour supplier une famille d'êtres de l'eau qui habitaient juste à côté de lui donner à manger lorsqu'il reçut quelque chose de dur sur la tête. Sur le coup, sa vision se brouilla et il sentit que sa peau verdâtre devenait tachetée de plaques rouges. Klirash n'arrivait pas à y croire, on lui tirait dessus!

- Bande de lâches! Revenez ici, je vais vous donner la correction de votre vie que vous n'oublierez pas de si tôt! s'époumona-t-il en faisant un signe obscène du doigt et en montrant ses dents pointues.

Klirash se frotta la tête et regarda autour de lui. Personne. Peut-être qu'il était devenu maboul, comme le prédisait les gens du coin depuis son arrivée dans le quartier. Un reflet doré attira son regard vers le fond du lac où était posé un machin noir engloutit par la vase. Sans plus attendre, le strangulot se précipita vers l'objet, plein d'espoir. Peut-être était-ce de la nourriture?

Mais non, ce n'était pas de la nourriture. C'était un petit truc rectangulaire tellement poli qu'il se voyait dedans. Klirash le mordilla un peu, croqua d'un coup sec et se cassa une dent. Il hurla un juron et lança à bout de bras la chose qui tomba directement dans un jardin, faisant tomber du même coup une pile de lances qui tombèrent dans un fracas épouvantable. Klirash prit la fuite et décida de changer de quartier.

oOo

oOo La PeTiTe SiRèNe oOo

oOo

Un peu plus loin, dans une grande maison qui surplombait la ville sous-marine, une jeune fille se réveilla en sursaut.


	2. Clotho

**Titre : **La Petite Sirène

**Auteur : **Tinkerbell7

**Adresse e-mail : **feeclochette990yahoo.ca

**Avertissement:** Je mets PG pour l'instant. S'il y a des changements au cours des chapitres à venir, je vous avertirai!

**Spoilers:** Tome 1 à 5!

**Disclaimer: **Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling exceptées les créatures marines (à quelques exceptions près)!

**Résumé général: **Tout le monde connaît le célèbre conte de Andersen, La Petite Sirène, reprit par Disney racontant l'histoire d'une sirène amoureuse du monde humain. Et si c'était Harry qui rencontrait Daphnée la petite sirène, que se passerait-il?

**Note de l'auteur : **Cette histoire me trotte depuis longtemps dans la tête et je suis très heureuse de vous la présenter aujourd'hui. Ce que vous allez lire est le fruit de plusieurs heures de recherche sur les créatures marines et de beaucoup de temps passé sur chaque chapitres! J'aimerais remercier Misstick, ma grande amie qui me supporte dans tous les projets que je débute (même s'ils sont souvent assez... fous!), tous les sites sur la mythologie, ma bibliothèque de quartier ainsi que Mystea, ma beta-readeuse en chef! Merci beaucoup! -

**Conseils : **Lorsque j'écris, j'écoute toujours de la musique. Ça m'aide beaucoup à imaginer les actions et en plus, ça met de l'ambiance! Enfin, je vous conseille fortement d'écouter les chansons suivantes aux moments opportuns!

La promenade au marché: Le thème principal de la B.O. La Petite Sirène (on ne peut pas passer à côté!)

L'union de Bérénice et Perseus: _A Raven In The Snow_ de Windham Hill Artist

La découverte du monde humain par Daphnée: _Cymbeline_ de Loreena McKennitt

**Réponse aux reviews**

**Miss-Poucie : **Hellow fidèle revieuse! Contente de voir que tu t'intéresses un petit peu à ma fic! J'espère que ce premier chapitre te convaincra de la lire au complet!

**Morwan : **Wow! Quelle surprise! Je suis vraiment contente que tu m'ai laissé une review pour mon prologue (en passant, merci pour la remarque de « s'époumoner » en parlant d'un Strangulot loll)! Bref, que dire? Ah oui, ne sois pas surprise s'il y a des ressemblances avec La Petite Sirène (le film l'histoire), c'est voulu! Bonne lecture de ce premier chapitre!

**Kellÿa : **SALUUUUUT! Que de joie, que de joie!! Je savais que ton « coming-out » était pour bientôt mais je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce que tu me laisses une review pour mon prologue! Tu viens de faire une heureuse . Heu sinon... ben tu as déjà lu ce chap mais sait-on jamais, tu vas peut-être quand même l'apprécier!

**-**

**--**

**---**

**----**

**-----**

Chapitre 1 – Clotho

-----

----

---

Daphnée se réveilla en sursaut. Il lui semblait avoir entendu des chuchotements et des rires étouffés. Les yeux grands ouverts, elle tendit l'oreille. Au loin, elle saisit les bribes d'une conversation entre deux poissons matinaux, le doux bruit des bulles qu'ils créaient en se déplaçant et un léger murmure. Se redressant sur son lit, Daphnée plissa des yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez? souffla-t-elle.

Le silence se fit. Une seconde passa, puis deux.

- Mira, Lyra? demanda-t-elle en regardant la rangée de coquillages géants en face.

- Recouche-toi Daphy, dit une voix.

- Ça vaudrait mieux, renchérit une autre.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites?

- Si on te le dit, tu iras cafter, dit sa sœur Mira.

- Je ne suis pas comme ça! s'indigna-t-elle. Je ne suis pas comme Tauri!

Mira et Lyra éclatèrent de rire en concert. Daphnée croisa les bras. Pourquoi personne ne la prenait au sérieux? Elle avait peut-être moins de dix-neuf ans, mais elle n'était pas stupide pour autant! Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle soit la cadette de huit enfants? Pourquoi, pourquoi?

- C'est bon, tu peux venir, dit Lyra dans la pénombre de la pièce.

Daphnée se redressa complètement dans son lit et nagea jusqu'à la coquille opposée, là où était couchée sa sœur Cassiopée.

- Oh non les filles. Elle va vous tuer! dit-elle en observant la sirène qui dormait paisiblement.

Les jumelles lui avaient appliqué d'immenses algues collantes dans ses beaux cheveux blonds boudinés qu'elle aimait tant.

- S'il n'y avait pas de risques, nous ne l'aurions pas fait! dit Mira en haussant des épaules.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites? dit une autre voix dans l'obscurité.

Les trois sirènes se figèrent. Bientôt, la silhouette de leur sœur Méropée s'avança proche du lit.

- Pas encore! dit-elle, désespérée.

Daphnée ne put s'empêcher de glousser.

- Cette fois, je n'ai rien vu. Vous vous arrangerez avec Cassiopée lorsqu'elle se réveillera. Si elle ne vous met pas en pièces avant bien entendu, ajouta-t-elle avant de se diriger vers son propre lit.

- Qu'elle essaye pour voir, dit Lyra sur un ton de défi.

Au même moment, Cassiopée bougea dans son sommeil. Aussitôt, les trois sœurs filèrent se recoucher dans leur immense coquillage et firent semblant de dormir. Plus loin, Daphnée entendit Mira pouffer de rire.

Lentement, Cassiopée s'étira et bailla gracieusement. Elle agita sa queue de poisson d'une couleur rose foncé et se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce où était posée une pierre d'une taille imposante qui leur servait de miroir. Elle hurla.

- MIRA, LYRA!!! JE VAIS VOUS TUER! dit-elle en se mettant à leurs trousses.

Les jumelles éclatèrent de rire et tentèrent d'échapper à leur sœur en colère.

- Chhhhut! Vous allez réveiller Bérénice! dit Méropée en leur faisant signe de se taire.

- Elle est déjà réveillée, dit une voix chevrotante.

Aussitôt, les sirènes cessèrent leur jeu et s'approchèrent du lit au bord de la fenêtre.

- Oh Bérénice, comment te sens-tu? demanda Méropée d'une voix douce.

- Mal, répondit celle-ci en se précipitant vers la salle de bain.

Daphnée voulut la suivre mais au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer un flot de lumière dans la chambre et du même coup, sa mère. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle la regardait, Daphnée sentit son cœur se gonfler de tendresse. Elle était d'une beauté fragile et naturelle qu'elle avait légué à ses filles. Ses longs cheveux d'un blond presque blanc lui arrivaient à la taille et étaient toujours parsemés de petites fleurs bleutées de la même couleur que sa queue de poisson aux écailles scintillantes. Sur sa poitrine généreuse était peinturés d'élégants motifs qui déterminaient son statut social.

Mais ce que Daphnée aimait le mieux chez sa mère, c'était ses yeux bleu azur qui semblaient briller à tout instant. S'il y avait une personne à qui se confier, c'était bien elle. Toujours là pour ses filles, Leucosia était d'une patience angélique et d'une sagesse étonnante pour ses quarante ans. Malgré le fait qu'elle avait eu huit enfants, aucune trace du temps ne se laissait voir sur son teint de nacre légèrement bleuté.

- Il est tant de se lever mes petites perles! dit-elle de sa voix mélodieuse, tout en allant embrasser chacune de ses filles.

- Bonjour maman! lancèrent joyeusement Mira et Lyra d'une même voix.

Leucosia leur sourit et se tourna vers Cassiopée qui tentait vainement de nettoyer ses cheveux abîmés par les algues.

- Regarde, regarde ce que ces petites pestes m'ont fait!

- Allons, il ne faut pas leur en vouloir, elles sont jeunes... dit calmement Leucosia.

Dans son dos, Mira fit une grimace à Cassiopée qui étouffa une exclamation indignée.

- En attendant, continua leur mère, elles se feront un plaisir de préparer le petit déjeuner. N'est-ce pas?

La mine réjouie qui flottait sur le visage des deux sirènes disparut, laissant place à l'ennui et la résignation.

- Oui maman, dirent-elles en chœurs.

- Et toi, tâche de leur pardonner, dit Leucosia à Cassiopée qui retourna sans rien dire vers son miroir. Où est Bérénice?

- Elle ne se sent pas très bien, expliqua Méropée.

Leucosia n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et nagea pour retrouver sa fille qui avait besoin que quelqu'un la réconforte. Méropée la regarda partir et se tourna vers Daphnée.

- Prête à prendre un bon petit déjeuner?

- N'importe quand, je meurs de faim!

Elles sortirent de leur chambre et se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger qui se trouvait à l'extrême droite de la maison. La villa était installée sur une côte et dominait toutes les autres habitations par sa taille imposante et la beauté de son architecture. Elle avait été construite par les premières sirènes qui étaient venues s'installer au lac de Poudlard. En fait, ce n'était pas réellement un lac puisque des créatures marines y avait construit un chemin qui permettait d'accéder directement à la mer du Nord.

Une fois installées dans leurs nouvelles habitations, les sirènes y avaient construit une maison qui leur servirait de lieu d'accueil durant bien des années. Par la suite, on donna cette habitation à la famille royale qui y vivait depuis maintenant quatre générations. Sachant que la durée de vie moyenne d'une sirène atteignait les 150 ans, cela faisait beaucoup d'années.

Méropée et Daphnée traversèrent les eaux calmes de la demeure aux murs polis par le temps qui miroitaient sous les quelques boules de lumières qui étaient installées un peu partout à travers la villa. Sur les murs étaient accrochées de nombreuses gravures et pièces de collection telles que des coquillages sculptés à la main et des œuvres d'arts faites avec des perles de nacre.

En entrant dans la cuisine, elles allèrent s'installer à côté de leurs sœurs sur les roches polies qui étaient installées au sol. Mira et Lyra étaient en train de parler à voix basse en se murmurant on ne sait quoi à l'oreille. Cassiopée, qui venait d'arriver, fronça des sourcils mais ne dit rien.

- Pauvre Bérénice, elle doit être morte de peur, dit Méropée en soupirant.

- Tu exagères toujours tout! dit Cassiopée, tout en démêlant, à l'aide d'une pierre fine, ses longs cheveux.

- À ta place, je ne parlerais pas Cassy... Je te rappelle que tu devrais envisager de t'unir à Cepheus, tu auras bientôt vingt ans! dit Lyra d'un ton de reproche.

- Ce n'est pas ma faute s'il est amoureux de moi. Je ne l'aime pas.

- Il a pourtant tout ce qu'une sirène rêve d'avoir chez son compagnon, insista Lyra.

- Si je te dis que je ne suis pas intéressée!

- Quand commencera la cérémonie? coupa Daphnée pour empêcher ses sœurs de s'entretuer.

- Cet après-midi à la Nascienta, répondit Méropée.

À ses dix-neuf ans, une sirène devenait en âge de s'unir à la personne de son choix. Cette alliance était célébrée en grand dans leurs familles et les nouveaux mariés allaient habiter dans une maison. Puis, lorsqu'il jugeait le moment opportun, le couple décidait d'avoir un enfant.

Sauf les signes physiques similaires en haut de leurs corps, les sirènes et les humains ne se ressemblent pas du tout. D'abord, les êtres humains ont le pouvoir de créer leur descendance par un moyen naturel : l'accouchement. Chez les sirènes, ce procédé est différent; il est magique. Les futurs parents se rendent dans un lieu où des centaines d'embryons de sirènes reposent en toute sécurité. Puis, ils effectueront ce que l'on appelle l'union.

L'union est une sorte d'accouplement magique. Souvent, la famille et les amis du couple se réunissent dans un endroit conçu pour ce genre d'événement nommé la Nascienta où des embryons de sirènes attendent d'être choisis. Le silence se fait, l'union commence et l'on assiste à un ballet fabuleux et envoûtant. De cette union naîtra un enfant dont le physique et la psychologie dépendra de la danse de ses parents.

Bérénice avait surpris tout le monde lorsqu'elle avait annoncé que Perseus, un jeune être de l'eau de vingt-six ans qui travaillait pour leur père, lui avait demandé de l'épouser. La sirène était de nature calme et réservée et jamais on aurait pu se douter qu'elle entretenait une relation secrète avec Perseus depuis plus d'un an. Bien que Bérénice soit plus jeune que son compagnon, ses parents avaient accepté avec joie et leur alliance avait été un vrai succès. Cassiopée, qui avait des vues sur Perseus, avait fait la tête durant tout un cycle lunaire.

- J'espère que ce sera une fille, dit Méropée en souriant.

- Pas moi! dit Mira. Il y a assez de filles comme ça dans la famille!

Elles éclatèrent de rire. La famille royale était bien connue pour le nombre quasi-spectaculaire de ses membres de sexe féminin. Leucosia avait fait parler bien des gens lorsqu'elle et Murcus avait conçu leur huitième fille; Daphnée.

- Vous n'avez toujours pas mangé? s'exclama Leucosia en entrant dans la cuisine, suivit de Bérénice qui s'installa à côté de Méropée, la tête baissée.

- Nous attendions Bérénice, expliqua Lyra en souriant à sa sœur.

Leucosia leva les yeux sans toutefois cacher le sourire qui flottait sur ses lèvres. Elle nagea jusqu'au fond de la pièce et revint avec un plat remplit de laitue de mer et de mollusques.

Tandis que Daphnée se servait une part généreuse, elle observa Méropée qui semblait réconforter Bérénice. Âgée de vingt-ans, celle-ci en paraissait vingt-trois. Ses cheveux mi-longs ondulés couleur grenat et ses yeux verts foncé faisaient l'envie de plusieurs. Sa taille fine et sa queue de poisson de la même couleur que ses yeux faisaient retourner les têtes. Elle avait une figure aux traits délicats et un petit nez retroussé. Bérénice avait toujours été très belle malgré tous ses efforts pour convaincre ses sœurs du contraire.

Méropée, qui avait eu dix-huit ans depuis peu, concurrençait assez bien la beauté de sa sœur. Elle avait une silhouette élancée et était de taille moyenne. Sa queue de poisson brillante était d'un jaune pâle teinté de bleu, tout comme ses yeux. Ses cheveux aux épaules étaient bleus et ondulaient aux courants marins. Son air sympathique et jovial ainsi que ses oreilles pointues qui lui donnaient une mine constamment réjouie charmaient les cœurs les plus durs. Méropée était une sirène attachante et déterminée que l'on voyait souvent traîner avec Bérénice.

Un cri rageur sortit Daphnée de sa rêverie; Cassiopée se faisait attaquer à coup de coquilles de mollusques par Mira et Lyra.

- J'en ai assez de cette maison! cria-t-elle avant de sortir de la pièce brusquement.

Leucosia regarda les jumelles qui se tapèrent dans la main en riant. Voyant que leur mère ne semblait pas partager leur hilarité, Mira et Lyra baissèrent la tête et se mirent à manger en silence. Daphnée soupira.

Mira et Lyra constituaient un véritable mystère pour le monde sous-marin. Personne n'avait pu expliquer ce qui avait incité l'embryon à se scinder en deux lors de la sixième union de Leucosia et Murcus. Quoi qu'il en soit, deux bébés identiques étaient nés cette journée-là. En grandissant, Mira et Lyra avaient découvert qu'un lien spécial les unissait et qu'elles étaient capable de penser à la place de l'autre. Très vite, elles avaient testé ce don sur leur sœur Cassiopée en lui jouant une multitude de tours. L'habitude était restée. Aujourd'hui, elles avaient dix-sept ans, des cheveux turquoise pâle, des yeux et une queue de poisson bleu ciel ainsi qu'un air espiègle identique en permanence.

À dix-neuf ans, Cassiopée refusait toujours les avances de Cepheus qui pourtant l'aimait à mourir. Vantarde et capricieuse, elle avait brisé de nombreux cœurs. Les jeunes êtres de l'eau étaient toujours attirés vers cette sirène aux cheveux blonds dorés comme le sable, aux lèvres pulpeuses et aux yeux rose bonbon. Il n'était pas rare que Cassiopée passât plus d'une heure devant son miroir à se peigner les cheveux ou encore à lustrer sa queue de poisson rose.

- Quand partons-nous pour le marché? demanda Daphnée à sa mère.

- Dès que vous aurez fini de manger. Nous devons acheter quelques fleurs pour Bérénice et pour toi aussi.

Daphnée n'eut pas le temps de demander pourquoi il lui fallait des fleurs, car la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit révélant deux êtres de l'eau. Méropée poussa un grand cri et se précipita dans les bras de Maïa alors que Leucosia faisait de même avec Deneb. Daphnée ne put s'empêcher d'aller se blottir dans les bras de sa sœur aînée.

- Maïa! dit-elle en la serrant contre elle.

- Bonjour Daphy, répondit-elle en lui souriant.

La sirène leva la tête et ses yeux rencontrèrent les yeux bleu-mauve de sa sœur. Maïa, partit depuis deux ans du domaine familial, était l'aînée de la famille royale. À vingt-deux ans, elle était unie à Deneb, un être de l'eau que Daphnée adorait, et avait eu son premier enfant nommé Minos. La sirène était la sœur préférée de la cadette et celle-ci se désolait qu'elle soit parti vivre aussi loin de la villa. Maïa était le parfait mélange de ses parents, ressemblant énormément à son père Murcus avec ses cheveux bruns ondulés et à sa mère Leucosia pour son air doux et sage. Pour Daphnée, elle était comme une seconde mère.

- Je ne pensais pas que vous viendriez! dit Daphnée avec un grand sourire.

- Nous voulions faire une surprise à la future maman.

- Où est Minos? demanda Méropée.

- Il attache son hippocampe à l'extérieur, répondit Deneb en faisant un clin d'œil à Daphnée.

La cadette lui sourit et sortit à l'extérieur pour aller voir son neveu. Celui-ci était assis au beau milieu du jardin aquatique, la tête levée, son hippocampe apprivoisé entre les bras.

- Minos! dit Daphnée en s'approchant de lui. Tu as encore grandi. Comment vas-tu?

- Bien, et toi? répondit le petit garçon sans toutefois baisser la tête.

- Très bien merci. Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

- Papa m'a appris à compter les jours grâce à la lune. Je peux aussi savoir quelle heure il est!

- Ça c'est avec le soleil, rectifia la sirène en souriant.

- Oh c'est vrai, je me mélange toujours.

- Il est joli ton hippocampe.

- Il s'appelle Rapide et il a trois ans, comme moi!

Daphnée sourit en regardant la créature d'un poisson à tête de cheval qui s'agitait dans les bras de Minos.

- Lorsque je le mets contre moi, il arrête de vouloir s'enfuir. Maman dit que c'est mon cœur qui le calme. Si je mets ma main ici, je sens mon cœur qui bat.

- Tout le monde en a un, dit Daphnée en mettant sa main sur sa poitrine menue pour sentir le sien.

- Plus je nage vite, plus mon cœur fait des poumpoum vite. Quand je vais dormir, il fait des poumpoum très lentement. Parfois, Taygètè dit que je n'ai pas de cœur mais je sens qu'elle ment puisque quand je mets ma main ici, je sens mon cœur qui fait des poumpoum. Je n'aime pas Taygètè.

- Tu changeras d'idée un jour! dit Daphnée en le prenant par la main.

- Maman dit que nous allons voir le bébé de tante Bérénice aujourd'hui et que nous allons aller au marché. Est-ce que nous allons l'acheter là-bas?

Daphnée éclata de rire. Son neveu l'avait toujours étonné. À trois ans, il avait l'âge mental d'un être humain de sept ans. Ce phénomène était assez courant chez les sirènes qui naissent avec une partie du savoir de leurs parents mais jamais Daphnée n'avait parlé avec un enfant aussi intelligent que Minos. Ce n'était pas comme sa nièce Taygètè, la fille de sa soeur Tauri, qui se comportait comme une vraie petite peste vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Daphnée était très fière de son neveu qui, déjà, était terriblement mignon. Ses longs cils noirs et ses grands yeux bleu l'avaient ensorcelé dès qu'elle l'avait vu dans les bras de sa mère.

- Tu parles beaucoup Minos, dit-elle en riant.

- Maman dit la même chose.

Ils entrèrent par la porte de derrière pour retourner à la cuisine. Maïa était en pleine conversation avec Méropée et Bérénice tandis que Deneb parlait avec Leucosia et Murcus. En passant près de lui, Daphnée sourit à son père.

Murcus avait toujours été d'une sévérité implacable. Pourtant, Daphnée savait qu'il pouvait se montrer très affectueux quand il le voulait. Les êtres de l'eau le respectaient et personne ne se serait aventuré à l'insulter. Murcus avait un aspect assez sauvage. Des cheveux et une barbe d'un noir opaque, des yeux et une queue de poisson argentés, une ossature imposante qui lui donnait un air de chasseur... Bref, il imposait le respect.

Murcus aimait beaucoup ses filles et il faisait tout pour les protéger. Même si parfois cela allait en dehors des limites que Daphnée pouvait supporter...

- Où elles sont Mira et Lyra? demanda Minos en tirant sur le bras de Daphnée.

- Probablement en train de saccager les cheveux de Cassiopée! répondit Maïa en faisant rire tout le monde.

- Tu arrives trop tard pour ça Maïa! dit Lyra en arrivant dans la cuisine.

- Nous avons déjà opéré le patient, renchérit Mira avec un sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles.

- J'ai bien essayé de les en empêcher mais je suis arrivée trop tard, dit Daphnée avec un sourire malicieux.

Mira et Lyra lui tirèrent la langue dans un parfait synchronisme. À croire qu'elles n'avaient pas l'intention de vieillir.

- Bon ça suffit les filles, intervint Leucosia. Allez vous préparer, nous partons pour le marché.

Minos lâcha la main de Daphnée et alla voir son grand-père.

- Papa m'a appris à compter les jours! dit-il, fier comme un paon.

- Ah oui? Et quel jour sommes-nous? demanda Murcus en prenant le petit être de l'eau dans ses bras.

- Le premier jour de la neuvième nouvelle lune.

- Quelle précision! Tu me fais penser à ma petite Daphnée quand elle avait ton âge tu sais...

Mais Daphnée n'entendait plus. Les yeux étrangement vides, elle fixait la fenêtre de la cuisine. Le premier jour de la neuvième nouvelle lune... Cela signifiait qu'aujourd'hui, elle avait seize ans! La surprise laissa place à une joie intense, presque douloureuse. Daphnée se sentie émue jusqu'à en avoir mal au cœur. Elle allait pouvoir monter à la surface, dans le monde des humains pour la première fois. Enfin!

À ses seize ans, une sirène devenait légalement un adulte. Elle pouvait donc faire ce qui lui plaisait, et par conséquent, effectuer la tradition des seize ans pour monter à la surface. La majorité des jeunes adultes montaient tous les jours durant un cycle lunaire, puis finissaient par se fatiguer des paysages humains et retournaient vers les paysages sous-marin.

Daphnée ne faisait pas partie de cette majorité. Elle adorait et vénérait les êtres humains. Parfois, elle allait acheter des objets humains à Caléo, le calmar géant du lac. Sous le coquillage qui lui servait de lit, elle avait entreposé des dizaines d'objets, plus étranges les uns que les autres. Sa dernière trouvaille était une espèce de pierre brillante et dure un peu courbée avec trois dents pointues au bout. Quand elle lui avait demandé son utilité, Caléo lui avait répondu d'un ton de connaisseur que tous les humains s'en servaient pour se peigner les cheveux. Lorsqu'elle avait essayé le soir, Daphnée en avait conclu que c'était une merveilleuse invention qui démêlait bien les cheveux. Elle avait donc nommé cet objet un démêloir.

Un des objets cachés sous son lit, deux boules de verre reliées par le milieu contenant du sable, l'intriguait au plus haut point. Daphnée avait passé toute une nuit à observer cette invention humaine, contemplant les petits grains de sable qui tombaient un à un dans une des boules. C'était de cette manière que sa sœur Bérénice avait découvert la passion de la cadette.

- Daphnée, tu peux venir un instant? cria une voix.

La sirène sursauta et se dépêcha d'aller rejoindre sa mère dans sa chambre. Leucosia était en train d'ouvrir les rideaux en algues tressées pour laisser passer un peu de lumière. Lorsque Daphnée entra, elle lui sourit.

- J'ai quelque chose pour toi, lui dit-elle en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir sur une petite pierre en face d'un miroir décoré de coquillages multicolores.

Intriguée, elle obéit à sa mère. Celle-ci vint vers elle, tenant un bijou dans ses mains. Jamais Daphnée n'en avait vu d'aussi beau. Retenue par une mince chaîne en argent, un matériau humain, une sirène sans visage avait été sculptée à même une perle de nacre grosse comme une noix. Elle l'attacha autour du cou de Daphnée et se mit à lui peigner les cheveux.

- C'est si beau... dit celle-ci en touchant le bijou du bout des doigts.

- Il m'a été donné par ma mère le jour de mes seize ans. Lorsque tu partiras là où le savoir de nos ancêtres te sera transmis, tu penseras à ta maison et tu te sentiras moins seule.

Daphnée sentie sa gorge se nouer. Le lendemain, comme tous les êtres de l'eau âgés de seize ans, elle allait partir quatre mois à la mer du Nord pour faire son éducation. Malgré les bonnes expériences qu'en avait tiré ses sœurs, Daphnée avait peur de partir aussi loin et aussi longtemps. Bien sûr, elle était impatiente d'apprendre plus de choses sur son peuple, mais la pensée de devoir quitter sa famille la rendait malade. Quatre mois. Quatre longs mois à écouter durant dix heures par jour un sage raconter l'histoire des sirènes...

- Merci maman, murmura Daphnée.

Sa mère cessa de la coiffer et la regarda attentivement à travers le miroir. Elle sembla comprendre ce qui tourmentait sa fille et lui sourit.

- Tout ira bien, ne t'inquiète pas.

Daphnée lui fit un pâle sourire. Bien sûr, c'était facile à dire! Qui voudrait d'une fille de roi pour autre chose que son rang social? Les jeunes êtres de l'eau aimaient bien raconter des histoires à son sujet, toutes plus saugrenues les unes que les autres. La palme revenait à celle qui racontait qu'elle avait été élevée par un Kelpy et que la nuit, elle se faufilait dans les maisons pour dévorer les enfants. Ri-di-cule! Il ne fallait pas se demander pourquoi elle n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'amis...

- Daphy... dit Leucosia d'une voix douce. Regarde-toi. Regarde comme tu es belle!

Elle regarda. Elle vit une jeune sirène de seize ans maigrichonne, aux longs cheveux châtains pâles, aux grands yeux bleu-mauve et à la queue de poisson de la même couleur. Ses traits fins n'étaient pas les plus beaux qu'elle ait vu. Bérénice était cent fois plus belle qu'elle, ça c'était certain. Niché contre sa poitrine quasi-inexistante, le collier de sa mère brillait de mille feux et Daphnée se sentit ridicule de porter un aussi beau bijou qui ne faisait que ressortir la différence entre elle et ses sœurs.

Ça avait toujours été comme ça. Toutes ses sœurs avaient un petit quelque chose de spécial. Par exemple, sa sœur Maïa était désignée comme douce et affectueuse, Tauri était brillante, Bérénice, une beauté incroyable et mystérieuse. Pour sa part, Cassiopée était séduisante et attirante, Méropée, sympathique, Mira et Lyra étaient drôles et Daphnée était mignonne. Simplement mignonne. La cadette, la petite sœur naïve et chaste. Elle soupira.

Au même moment, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brusquement et Cassiopée entra sans plus de cérémonie.

- Tout le monde est prêt. On part? demanda-t-elle en mâchouillant une feuille de laitue de mer.

- Bien sûr. Je vais simplement prendre ma bourse...

- Qu'est-ce que tu as autour du cou? demanda Cassiopée à Daphnée plutôt brutalement.

La benjamine fronça ses sourcils et mit sa main sur le bijou. Sa sœur avait souvent tendance à lui « emprunter » ses affaires sur de très longues périodes. Daphnée ne voulait surtout pas que la blonde fasse une crise de jalousie sur ce collier.

- C'est rien.

Sa sœur allait lui poser d'autres questions mais Leucosia la devança en annonçant qu'elle était prête. Elles sortirent donc de la chambre et allèrent rejoindre Maïa, Deneb, Minos, Myra, Lyra, Bérénice et Méropée (leur père avait encore du travail à faire) qui les attendaient à l'extérieur du domaine.

La journée était magnifique. La promenade pour se rendre au marché fut agréable, malgré les multiples lamentations de Cassiopée sur la durée du trajet. Ils arrivèrent bientôt à la place publique qui, comme à l'ordinaire, fourmillait de monde. Une allée de kiosques zigzaguait au milieu des rues, en face des grands magasins ou des restaurants qui formaient le centre de la ville. Partout où ils passaient, des êtres de l'eau s'inclinaient respectueusement et les saluaient chaleureusement.

Ils entrèrent dans une boutique où l'on vendait les fleurs aquatiques les plus rares. Une dame vint les accueillir le sourire aux lèvres en leur proposant de s'asseoir le temps qu'elle trouve ce qui conviendrait le mieux pour la future maman. Daphnée préféra rester debout, à regarder les vingtaines de fleurs alignées sur les murs. Elle en vit une qui lui plut particulièrement avec ses pétales d'un violet éclatant taché d'or. Voyant le regard d'envie que sa petite sœur jetait sans cesse à la fleur, Maïa proposa à sa mère de lui acheter. Daphnée reçut donc sa première fleur aquatique.

Dans le monde sous-marin, les fleurs sont des symboles très puissants dans une société. On ne peut pas en porter pour n'importe quelle raison. Seule les mères, les jeunes filles qui partaient faire leur éducation et celle qui allaient faire leur tradition de seize ans étaient permises d'en porter.

Folle de joie, elle l'a mit sur le bord de son oreille (c'était très en vogue ces temps-ci) et sortit de la boutique pour attendre sa famille à l'extérieur.

- Bonjour Daphnée.

Elle sursauta. Derrière elle se tenait Pyxis, un jeune être de l'eau âgé de seize ans. Nés à un jour d'intervalle, elle et Pyxis avaient presque été élevés ensemble. Les mauvais coups, ils les avaient fait ensemble. Les réprimandes, ils les avaient encaissé ensemble. Mais cette époque avait prit fin lorsque Daphnée avait commencé à grandir et devenir une femme. Leurs chemins s'étaient séparés il y avait de cela quelques années. Oh, ils étaient encore en bon terme, mais pas autant qu'auparavant.

Daphnée observa l'être de l'eau. Ses cheveux bruns foncés atteignaient maintenant ses épaules et ses yeux indigo étincelèrent lorsqu'il lui sourit. En voyant son corps musclé et son air charismatique, elle dut avouer qu'il avait bien grandit. Très bien même...

- Joyeux anniversaire! lui dit-il.

- Oh, merci.

- Des projets particuliers pour aujourd'hui?

- Bérénice va s'unir à Perseus. Ensuite il y aura probablement un banquet.

- Daphy, on s'en va! cria Mira en sortant de la boutique.

Daphnée lui fit signe qu'elle arrivait dans une seconde et se tourna vers Pysix qui l'observait. Qui quoi? L'observait? Cette fois, elle dut user de toute sa volonté pour empêcher ses joues de prendre une couleur furieusement rosée.

- Bon et bien...

- J'imagine qu'on se verra demain pour le voyage, dit le jeune être de l'eau.

- Oui...

- Passe une belle journée.

- Toi aussi, dit-elle en lui souriant.

Elle lui fit un petit signe de main et se détourna pour rejoindre sa famille. Alors qu'elle allait partir, Pysix l'interpella.

- Oui? demanda-t-elle en se retournant.

- Ça te va très bien cette fleur...

Elle rougit et fila vers Mira et Lyra qui l'avaient attendu. Les jumelles avaient un sourire espiègle sur le visage et ricanaient.

- Quoi? demanda Daphnée.

- Ça te va très bien cette fleur, dit Mira avec une voix grave.

- Oh Pysix mon amour, embrasse-moi! ajouta Lyra en joignant des mains et en papillonnant des cils.

Daphnée regarda derrière elle et vit Pysix qui riait de bon cœur. Elle sentit ses joues prendre une couleur rouge intense et se mit la main sur le visage tout en nageant à toute vitesse pour rattraper sa mère alors que Mira et Lyra faisaient semblant de s'embrasser derrière elle.

La Nascienta n'était pas très loin et ils arrivèrent en même temps que la famille de Perseus. Les jumelles allèrent directement voir la sœur de celui-ci, Adhara, qui avait le même âge qu'elles. Daphnée soupira et resta à côté de Maïa et Minos qui regardait autour de lui, émerveillé.

À l'entrée de la Nascienta se tenait une arche gigantesque où des plantes aquatiques se mêlaient avec des inscriptions en latin qui signifiaient : Le commencement de toute vie est apparu en ces lieux. L'endroit lui-même était féerique. Des milliers de fleurs poussaient un peu partout entre les centaines d'embryons de sirènes pas encore formés. L'atmosphère avait un petit quelque chose d'étrange; on sentait la joie qui vivait en ces lieux. La joie des centaines de parents qui avaient vu naître leurs enfants.

Des applaudissements firent sortir Daphnée de sa rêverie. Perseus et Bérénice avançaient au milieu d'une allée de gens et se dirigeaient vers l'arche géante. Bérénice était plus resplendissante que jamais avec ses cheveux coiffés ornés de fleurs mauve pâle et violette. Elle n'avait rien d'autre sur elle, ce qui faisait ressortir son charme naturel. À côté, Perseus était aussi très beau avec ses longs cheveux blancs qui ondulaient aux courants marins et ses yeux bleu ciel qui pétillaient de joie.

Lorsque le couple s'avança au milieu des embryons, le silence se fit. Il ne fallait surtout pas les troubler alors qu'ils choisissaient leur futur enfant! Ils déambulaient depuis quelques minutes lorsque Bérénice mit fin au suspense insoutenable en s'arrêtant net devant un enfant. Daphnée vit sa mère porter la main sur son cœur en souriant. Cela devait lui remémorer bien des souvenirs.

Bérénice sourit à Perseus qui s'approcha à son tour. Il regarda sa femme et l'embrassa. Puis, ensemble, ils touchèrent l'embryon du bout des doigts. L'enfant eut un mouvement brusque au niveau de la nageoire et sembla se rendormir. La cérémonie allait pouvoir commencer.

Plus rien ne bougeait autour. Des curieux s'étaient même arrêtés pour voir l'union. Bérénice ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. Puis, elle se mit à danser. Lentement, elle déploya les bras et tournoya tranquillement sur elle-même. Elle avait gardé ses yeux fermés et semblait effectuer les mouvements par impulsion. La sirène fit des gestes gracieux et pointa la terre, puis le ciel. Elle tournoya une nouvelle fois et monta un peu plus haut. Daphnée était fascinée par le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Sa sœur paraissait si calme, si sereine! Un peu plus bas, Perseus la regardait faire avec une admiration non retenue. Tout à coup, elle ouvrit les yeux et se mit à chanter. Il n'y avait pas de parole, mais simplement une mélodie joyeuse et envoûtante. Bérénice souriait et englobait le paysage de ses bras.

Puis, vint le tour de Perseus qui s'avança à son tour. Il virevolta et fit une vrille qui arracha une exclamation de fascination à Minos. Ses mouvements étaient nettement plus rapides et plus grandioses que ceux de sa femme. Lui aussi dansait sa jeunesse avec une passion non feinte. Il n'y avait pas de censure, pas de retenue. Ce qu'il dansait, c'était vrai, c'était la vie. Il dansa encore et encore avec de plus en plus de frénésie. Il pointa à son tour la terre et le ciel, comme s'il voulait dire qu'il cherchait quelqu'un qu'il n'avait pas encore trouvé.

Bérénice se remit à chanter. Sa voix claire et brillante correspondait parfaitement au moment présent. Elle tourbillonnait, dansait, faisait des mouvements gracieux et complexes qui gonflèrent Daphnée de fierté. Elle nagea à gauche, puis à droite et leva les bras au-dessus de sa tête. Au même moment, un courant marin vint balayer ses cheveux et une des fleurs mauve tomba sur l'épaule de Perseus qui leva la tête. Coïncidence? Daphnée n'y croyait pas. À cet instant précis, les deux êtres de l'eau se regardèrent comme si c'était pour la première fois. Perseus monta vers elle, Bérénice descendit vers lui. Leurs mains se joignirent et leur queue de poisson s'entremêlèrent. Ils ne bougèrent plus l'espace d'un moment.

Ce fut ensuite que tout éclata. Bérénice cessa de chanter tandis que l'être de l'eau la prenait dans ses bras vigoureux et la faisait tournoyer. Elle riait. Daphnée se sentie presque mal de regarder cette scène où le bonheur était présent à l'état pur. Perseus mit ses mains sur les hanches de Bérénice et celle-ci rejeta la tête vers l'arrière comme si elle atteignait l'extase. Dans un synchronisme ahurissant, ils firent un double salto arrière et descendirent vers l'embryon. À l'intérieur de celui-ci, le cœur de l'enfant battait à un rythme normal tandis qu'il grandissait à vue d'œil. Ses petites mains se développaient pendant que ses parents dansaient. Ceux-ci se mirent à chanter en chœur et nagèrent tout autour de l'enfant. C'était si féerique, si parfait! Alors qu'elle chantait, Perseus cueillit une fleur et vint la mettre dans les cheveux de Bérénice. Ils s'embrassèrent et commencèrent à monter de plus en plus haut tout en tourbillonnant. Les spectateurs étaient éblouis par cette union qui relevait du miracle.

Aussi brusquement que ça avait commencé, tout s'arrêta. Le couple baissa la tête et tous fixèrent l'embryon qui était secoué par les coups que donnait le bébé. Perseus et Bérénice descendirent et se prirent par la main tout en regardant la suite des évènements. Tout à coup, l'enfant cessa toute activité. Daphnée retint son souffle et pria pour que tout se passe bien. Puis, l'embryon éclata et une multitudes de fleurs tombèrent sur le sol. Le bébé ouvrit ses yeux turquoise, regarda autour de lui et se mit à crier.

Le reste se perdit dans les applaudissements frénétiques de la foule. Daphnée poussa un profond soupir et nagea à toute vitesse vers la nouvelle famille. Blotti au creux des bras de Bérénice, l'enfant criait toujours. Perseus avait l'air si heureux que la joie lui coupait la parole.

- C'est une fille, annonça Bérénice avec un grand sourire.

Leucosia et Murcus allèrent embrasser les nouveaux parents et furent suivis par la moitié des personnes qui avaient assisté à l'union.

- Comment allez-vous l'appeler? leur demanda Méropée en observant la petite fille.

- Shaula, répondirent-ils en chœur.

- Bonjour petite Shaula, murmura Daphnée en lui prenant ses minuscules mains.

La sirène cessa de crier et regarda Daphnée avant de gazouiller joyeusement. Étonnés, tout le monde se tourna vers la cadette qui rougit.

- C'était magistral! cria quelqu'un.

- Épatant!

- Un rappel! hurlèrent Mira et Lyra en concert ce qui fit rire la majorité des personnes présentes.

- La plus belle union que j'ai vu depuis des années, ajouta Leucosia.

- Bérénice! dit une voix que Daphnée reconnue aussitôt.

En se retournant, elle vit sa sœur Tauri en compagnie de son mari Hadar et de leur fille Taygètè qui se frayaient un chemin à travers la foule. Minos ronchonna mais se tut au regard que lui lança son père.

Tauri avait l'air encore plus pâle que la dernière fois que Daphnée l'avait vu. Ses longs cheveux blancs aux reflets rougeâtres encadraient son visage ovale et descendaient jusqu'au creux de ses hanches. Ses yeux rouge en amandes pétillaient et elle fit une chose que la cadette ne l'avait pas vu faire depuis longtemps : elle sourit.

- Tauri! Je suis si contente que tu ais pu venir! s'exclama Bérénice en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Je ne pouvais pas manquer l'union de ma petite sœur, répondit celle-ci avec un sourire timide.

- Félicitation, dit Hadar en serrant la main de Perseus.

Hadar était l'être de l'eau le plus coincé et le plus ennuyant que Daphnée connaissait. Toujours calme, il faisait enrager Mira et Lyra qui essayaient de le faire réagir, sans résultat. Il avait toujours les lèvres pincés et les cheveux bien peignés. Tout comme sa femme, il faisait des recherches dans le domaine scientifique et ne sortait pratiquement jamais de sa maison.

Bien que cela pouvait en étonner plus d'un, ils avaient une fille nommée Taygètè qui était une vraie petite chipie. La plupart du temps, elle se faisait garder par Maïa. Âgée de deux ans, presque trois, elle avait un air sec et supérieur et des cheveux noir de jais. Elle avait tendance à sur-estimer les capacités de sa petite queue de poisson orange en faisant sans cesse des courses contre Minos (qu'elle gagnait _toujours_ par le plus grand des hasards).

- C'était pas mal, dit-elle de sa voix haut perché.

- Et si nous allions continuer la fête à la maison? proposa Leucosia.

L'idée fut accueillie avec des cris de joie. La famille de Perseus fut invitée au grand complet et tous se rendirent à la villa royale pour festoyer. En arrivant dans la salle à manger, Daphnée s'étrangla. Un véritable banquet les attendait posé sur une longue table où une trentaine d'invités aurait pu prendre place.

Des plats remplis de laitue de mer, de fucus, de laminaire et de varech géant étaient déposés au centre, entourés de mollusques que l'on retrouvait seulement dans la mer. Des assiettes en forme de coquillage, disposées à des endroits spécifiques, étaient décorées avec de petites fleurs bleutées. Des boules de la grosseur d'oursins flottaient au-dessus de la table et éclairaient les invités agréablement surpris.

- Bon appétit! dit Murcus.

Daphnée s'assit au bout de la table, entre le grand-père de Perseus et son vieil oncle qui la regarda d'une manière qui la mit mal à l'aise.

- Alors, c'est le grand jour aujourd'hui? lui demanda Deneb.

Celle-ci acquiesça d'un signe de tête et allait parler mais son père la devança.

- Ça arrive toujours trop vite. J'espère qu'elle sera plus prudente que ces deux-là, dit-il en regardant Mira et Lyra qui lui firent un grand sourire innocent.

- Les humains sont une bande de barbares, dangereux et sans scrupules! lança le grand-père de Perseus.

- Allons Syphel, ils ne sont pas tous pareils, dit Leucosia. Voyez, il y a deux ans, ce jeune humain qui est venu dans la tribu voisine pour délivrer...

- Mensonges! Ce ne sont que des barbares!

- J'ai vu un de leurs objets un jour, dit Adhara en repoussant ses longs cheveux blancs derrière son épaule. Il était très étrange...

- Vous avez entendu l'histoire de cette jeune sirène, Thalie, qui _collectionnait_ les objets humains? demanda Ligéia, la mère de Perseus, en capturant l'attention général. Il paraît qu'elle a été enlevée et tuée loin de chez elle par leur race.

- Mais c'est horrible! s'exclama Cassiopée, la main sur la bouche.

- Et une bonne leçon pour ses parents! coupa Murcus en donnant un coup de poing sur la table. Quelle idée de laisser ses enfants jouer avec des choses humaines?

Bérénice se tourna vers Daphnée et la regarda fixement. La sirène baissa la tête et se plongea dans la contemplation de son plat. Depuis la nuit où elle l'avait surprise avec un de ses objets humains, Bérénice avait gardé le secret de sa sœur cadette. Pour combien de temps le ferait-elle? Daphnée n'en avait aucune idée.

- Il y a des mauvaises personnes partout! dit Leucosia en soupirant.

- Pour ma part, commença Maïa, je ne crois pas une seconde à toutes ces histoires.

- Vraiment? fit Ligéia, l'air sceptique.

- Absolument. Celui que j'ai rencontré ét...

- Un humain? l'interrompit Mira.

- Tu as rencontré un humain? finit sa jumelle, effarée.

- Il était très gentil. Son nom était Albus si je me souviens bien.

- Quel drôle de nom! ricana Adhara.

- Il m'a parlé du monde des humains, c'était très intéressant. Vous saviez qu'il était divisé en deux? Une partie des hommes a des pouvoirs magiques et l'autre non.

Daphnée releva brusquement la tête. Des pouvoirs magiques? Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une telle chose. Pourquoi une partie d'humains ne pouvait pas faire de magie? Ils étaient peut-être malades... Le monde des humains lui réservait bien des surprises!

- Moi je le savais, dit Méropée à la surprise générale.

- Toi? fit Cassiopée avec une moue de dédain.

- Durant ma tradition, et je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier, j'avais nagé très loin pour arriver dans un crique au creux d'une forêt. J'y avais rencontré un centaure nommé Chiron.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est qu'un centaure? demanda Minos.

- C'est un croisement d'humain et de cheval.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est qu'un cheval? demanda Taygètè.

- Je ne sais pas. Je crois que c'est une sorte d'animal très grand à quatre pattes.

- Étrange... dit Hadar.

- Enfin. Lui aussi m'a parlé de leur monde. Nous nous voyons encore parfois, finit-elle en rougissant.

- Ça devait être merveilleux, soupira Daphnée.

- Tu penses! Je ne retournerai jamais là-haut! dit Cassiopée.

Daphnée vit Mira et Lyra réprimer un fou rire. Un peu plus loin, Maïa et Deneb avaient l'air de faire la même chose.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? demanda Adhara.

- Elle s'était prélassée au soleil toute la journée, expliqua Lyra.

- Sa peau avait prit une belle couleur dorée, continua Mira.

- Alors elle s'est dit, pourquoi ne pas y retourner tous les jours?

- Le lendemain, quand elle est revenue, sa peau était toute rouge!

Elles éclatèrent de rire en même temps que tous les invités. Cassiopée croisa les bras et tenta de sauver sa dignité en jouant les indifférentes.

- Au moins, je ne suis pas revenue complètement transie de froid MOI! dit-elle.

Le visage des jumelles s'assombrit. Daphnée avait passé une des pires nuits de sa vie lorsqu'elle avait trouvé ses sœurs à moitié mortes de froid dans la salle de bain. Mira et Lyra étaient montées en plein hiver et avaient cassé la glace pour accéder au grand air. Le froid hivernal les avait pris si violemment qu'elles avaient failli y laisser leur peau. Pour ne pas alerter leurs sœurs, elles s'étaient réfugiées dans la source d'eau chaude de la salle de bain, jusqu'à temps que Daphnée ne les trouve.

Leucosia, voyant que la conversation prenait une tournure plus ou moins souhaitable, proposa un « toast » pour les nouveaux parents. La soirée repartit donc sur une note plus joyeuse et on oublia l'incident du début de la soirée. La discussion s'orienta ensuite vers cette nouvelle sorte de poisson qui venait d'aménager à deux lieus de la ville.

Vers vingt-et-une heure trente, Maïa alla coucher Minos et Taygètè qui dormaient debout, dans la chambre de ses sœurs. Adhara, Mira et Lyra étaient parties faire une promenade et on n'avait plus vu Cassiopée depuis un très long moment. Assise à table, la tête allongée sur son bras, Daphnée écoutait d'une oreille la conversation des adultes.

- Nous étions assis sur un petit banc dans un parc quand il m'a prit la main en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Puis, il m'a dit : « Veux-tu danser avec moi? »

- C'est incroyablement romantique pour demander d'avoir un enfant, soupira Bérénice.

- Je sais, je suis un homme charmant! dit Deneb en riant.

Daphnée bailla. Son regard croisa celui de sa mère qui la regarda, immobile. Elles restèrent à se regarder dans les yeux durant de longues secondes. La sirène vit enfin sa mère hocher la tête lentement et détourner le regard. Elle sortit de table silencieusement.

oOo

oOo La PeTiTe SiRèNe oOo

oOo

Jamais elle n'avait vu la lune d'aussi près. À cinq mètres en dessous de la surface, la jeune fille tremblait. Elle avait peur, très peur même. Le moment qu'elle attendait depuis toute sa vie était enfin arrivé et elle était là, si près du but, à hésiter. Et si ce n'était pas comme dans son imagination? Et si ses sœurs lui avaient menti en lui racontant combien c'était beau? Et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose de grave, comme Mira et Lyra?

La lune rétrécit; elle était descendue un peu plus bas. Soudain, une image de sa collection d'objets humains s'insinua dans son esprit. Il _fallait_ qu'elle sache. Il _fallait_ qu'elle voit. Elle le voulait, plus que tout au monde. Lentement, elle agita sa nageoire et commença son ascension. Quatre mètres. Trois mètres. Deux. Un...

Ce fut sa main qui sortit à l'air libre la première. À l'extérieur, il y eut une brise froide et une sensation nouvelle l'envahit. Elle sortit son bras, puis sa tête. Daphnée avait fermé les yeux et les gardait obstinément clos. Elle entendit un souffle et le sentit sur sa peau. C'était merveilleusement doux et froid. Elle sourit puis, elle ouvrit les yeux.

La beauté des lieux lui coupa le souffle. Des arbres dont quelques branches plongeaient dans l'eau, formaient une barrière à la lisière d'une forêt. Leurs feuilles d'une couleur verte se balançaient au rythme du vent. Quelques fleurs tombaient des plantes et flottaient sur les eaux sombres jusqu'à elle. Au loin, elle vit des collines d'une grosseur époustouflante et une forme obscure qu'elle ne put identifier. Elle leva la tête et le spectacle lui arracha un cri. La lune était d'une blancheur immaculée et beaucoup plus grosse qu'on ne la voyait d'en bas. Sa forme sphérique quasi-parfaite laissa la sirène éblouie. Mais ce n'était pas tout. La voûte céleste qui s'étendait au-dessus d'elle était magnifique. Des milliers d'étoiles scintillaient, comme de petits points lumineux. Daphnée se laissa flotter sur le dos et eut l'impression que si elle levait le bras, elle pourrait les toucher du bout des doigts. C'était mille fois mieux que dans ses rêves. Si elle avait pu pleurer, elle l'aurait fait.

Elle commença à sourire. Son bonheur était si grand qu'elle se mit à rire.

oOo

oOo La PeTiTe SiRèNe oOo

oOo

Il avait besoin d'air frais. Il avait pensé que la rentrée à Poudlard lui aurait fait du bien, mais non. Il s'y était senti mal, pour la première fois. Tous ces regards, tous ces mots que l'on chuchotait sur son passage... Il se sentait comme un animal en cage. Hermione et Ron ne cessaient de lui demander s'il allait bien. Comme s'il pouvait répondre oui! Cet été-là avait été le pire de toute sa vie. Les Dursley avaient été plus méchants qu'à l'ordinaire et ne l'avaient pas laissé sortir une seule fois pour aller chez les Weasley. De toute manière, Dumbledore le lui avait interdit. Ses deux amis avaient donc dû se rendre au 12 square Grimmaurd sans lui.

Assis sur une immense roche plate qui avait été polie par les années, il soupira. La mort de Sirius lui pesait sur le cœur depuis trois mois. Il aurait pu le sauver! Il le savait. Il ne cessait de se le répéter. Comme il haïssait cette Bellatrix! Il s'était juré, qu'un jour, il se vengerait. Elle allait payer pour ce qu'elle avait fait et lui, il allait prendre plaisir à la voir souffrir.

- Autant qu'elle en a pris à me voir souffrir, murmura-t-il.

Soudain, il entendit un rire. Un rire d'enfant. Alarmé, il sortit sa baguette.

- Il y a quelqu'un?

oOo

oOo La PeTiTe SiRèNe oOo

oOo

Le sang de Daphnée ne fit qu'un tour. Elle se plaqua contre une grosse roche et écouta, les membres tremblants.

- Montrez-vous! dit la voix grave dans une langue qu'elle ne comprit pas.

Elle commença à avoir peur. Lorsqu'elle leva la tête, elle poussa un petit cri. Des yeux, cachés derrière un étrange appareil. Des yeux verts émeraudes qui brillaient. De joie? Non, de haine, de chagrin, d'amertume...

oOo

oOo La PeTiTe SiRèNe oOo

oOo

Harry sursauta. Il y avait _quelqu'un_ dans l'eau. Il se pencha et sa main se crispa sur sa baguette. Des yeux. De grands yeux effrayés d'une couleur bleu-mauve comme il n'en avait jamais vu. Il se pencha encore plus mais la chose recula brusquement et disparut dans les eaux sombres du lac avec un petit plouf. Ça y est, il était devenu fou.

-

--

---

-Fin du premier chapitre-


	3. Faust

**Titre : **La Petite Sirène

**Auteur : **Tinkerbell7

**Adresse e-mail : **feeclochette990yahoo.ca

**Avertissement:** Je met PG pour l'instant. S'il y a des changements au cours des chapitres à venir, je vous avertirai!

**Spoilers:** Tome 1 à 5!

**Disclaimer: **Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling excepté les créatures marines (à quelques exceptions près)!

**Résumé général: **Tout le monde connaît le célèbre conte de Andersen, La Petite Sirène, reprit par Disney racontant l'histoire d'une sirène amoureuse du monde humain. Et si c'était Harry qui rencontrait Daphnée la petite sirène, que se passerait-il?

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : **Daphnée se réveille, le jour de ses seize ans. On fait la connaissance des membres de sa famille et de ses proches. Bérénice s'unit à Perseus et ils ont une fille nommé Shaula. Durant le banquet qui s'ensuit, Daphnée prend son courage à deux mains et monte à la surface où elle « rencontre » Harry très brièvement.

**Rappel des personnages importants (par ordre d'apparition) :**

Daphnée: Jeune sirène de 16 ans téméraire, personnage principal

Mira et Lyra : Sœurs jumelles de Daphnée âgées de 17 ans

Tauri: Soeur de Daphnée âgée de 21 ans. Elle est unit à Hadar et ils ont une petite fille nommée Taygètè. Elle est la « petite pincée » de la famille.

Cassiopée: Sœur de Daphnée âgée de 19 ans. Elle est du genre grande blonde séduisante capricieuse (NDA : mais on l'aime quand même!).

Méropée : Sœur de Daphnée âgée de 18 ans. Elle fait la paire avec Bérénice.

Bérénice : Sœur de Daphnée âgée de 20 ans. S'est unit avec Perseus et ils ont une petite fille nommée Shaula, lors du premier chapitre.

Leucosia: Mère de Daphnée (NDA : et toutes les autres lol), femme de Murcus.

Perseus : Mari de Bérénice et père de Shaula, il travaille pour le roi Murcus.

Murcus : Père de toute la petite famille et mari de Leucosia. Il est le roi et le chef de la tribu.

Maïa : Sœur aînée de Daphnée âgée de 22 ans. Elle est unit à Deneb depuis 2 ans et ils ont un fils prénommé Minos.

Deneb : Mari de Maïa et père de Minos.

Minos : Jeune sirène (NDA : désolé, je n'ai pas encore trouvé de masculin pour ce mot) âgé de trois ans. En perpétuel combat avec sa cousine Taygètè.

Taygètè : Jeune sirène âgée de 2 ans, fille de Tauri et Hadar. Elle est une vraie petite peste, aux dires de Daphnée.

Pyxis : Jeune être de l'eau âgé de seize ans. Tout porte à croire qu'il est amoureux de Daphnée, son amie d'enfance.

Thalie (dont-on-ne-voit-pas-le-bout-d'une-nageoire-mais-dont-il-est-important-de-se-rappeller) : Jeune sirène supposément enlevée et tuée par les humains.

**Musique : **

oOo Les nymphes: _Evenstar_ de la B.O du Seigneur des Anneaux, Les Deux Tours

oOo La grotte de Caliadne: _The Passage Of The Marshes_ de la B.O du Seigneur des Anneaux, Les Deux Tours

**Réponse aux reviews**

**Miss-Poucie : **Coucou! Merci encore pour avoir prit le temps de me laisser un commentaire pertinent! Je suis contente de savoir que la civilisation des êtres de l'eau (enfin, ceux de ma fic) t'a intéressé! Haha! Je savais que quelqu'un allait remarquer tous les noms empruntés à la mythologie grecque! À la fin de la fic, j'écrirai un chapitre spécial pour expliquer l'origine des prénoms et des créatures! Bonne lecture du chapitre 2!

**Morwan : **Salut la délireuse des bulles! Contente de voir que ma fic te fait perdre la parole lol! Pour la scène de la Nascienta, j'ai dû en couper un bout, car c'était beaucoup trop long (quand je m'emballe, je m'emballe lol)! Mais bon, le bout restant n'est pas si moche, je l'aime bien moi aussi! Tout ça grâce à _A Raven in the Snow_, la chanson qui m'a inspiré! Pour les personnages, je sais qu'ils sont nombreux et que les noms sont compliqués à retenir (qui s'appelle Pyxis de nos jours? réponse : personne), alors j'ai préparé une liste rappel pour bien rafraîchir les mémoires! En espérant qu'elle te soit utile et que tu continue à lire ma fic!

**Riri : **Vois ces trésors, et ces merveilles. Toutes ces richesses qui brillent comme des soleils! En voyant ça tu te dis, oui, c'est un paradiiiiiis! Aaah, on l'aime cette Petite Sirène de Disney. Moi-même, je suis une très grande fan! Je suis vraiment contente que personne n'ait pensé à faire une fic 'sirène' avant moi. Je tiens beaucoup à ce projet! Hum, je ne peux pas te dire qui fera la méchante sorcière, car tu vas le découvrir dans ce chapitre! Oui, oui! Allez, bonne lecture!

**-**

**--**

**---**

**----**

**-----**

Chapitre 2 – Faust

-----

----

---

--

-

Daphnée sentait son cœur qui battait la chamade. Encore toute tremblante, elle se laissa tomber dans un récif d'algues inhabité. Elle était montée à la surface, avait vu le ciel étoilé pour la première fois et avait rencontré un humain. Un _humain_! Il lui avait semblé si... triste! Physiquement, il n'y avait pas tant de différences avec elle. Simplement ses traits étaient plus masculins et sa peau couleur beige (étrange...). Ce qui avait marqué la sirène, c'était ses yeux brillants avec une force peu commune. Peut être que les autres humains avaient les yeux scintillants comme des pierres précieuses... Elle secoua la tête en soupirant. Elle n'aurait probablement jamais l'occasion de vérifier.

Un bruit à proximité la fit sursauter violemment. Il était temps qu'elle rentre à la maison avant que quelqu'un ne s'aperçoive de son absence. Elle ne voulait surtout pas que son père lui pose des questions et lui interdise de retourner à la surface comme il l'avait fait avec les jumelles!

Elle se mit à nager à toute vitesse à travers les eaux calmes du lac. Elle ne croisa personne, hormis une bande de fêtards qui riaient dans un parc. Daphnée dut cependant ralentir, une crampe se faisant sentir dans le bas de sa nageoire. Alors que la sirène passait devant le jardin d'une petite maison, un scintillement attira son regard. En plissant des yeux, elle aperçut un petit objet sombre enlisé dans la boue. Daphnée ne put s'en empêcher, elle le ramassa. C'était une drôle de petite boîte noire polie avec une inscription en lettres d'or au centre : _Padma_. C'était à n'y rien comprendre.

- Qu'est-ce que... commença-t-elle en ouvrant délicatement le couvercle.

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase. En l'ouvrant, la boîte laissa échapper quelques bulles puis, une douce mélodie. Daphnée eut un hoquet de stupeur. La boîte chantait! Elle l'échappa et recula prestement. Quel était donc ce sort qui avait enchanté cet objet? Peut-être était-ce l'œuvre d'une sorcière. Soudain, une phrase de Maïa lui revint en tête.

«_... Vous saviez qu'il était divisé en deux? Une partie des hommes ont des pouvoirs magiques et l'autre non. _»

Daphnée observa la boîte à musique qui jouait une comptine pour enfant. C'était donc un objet humain! Elle dut avouer que c'était l'un des plus beaux qu'elle ait vu. Lentement, elle le reprit dans ses mains et le ferma. Aussitôt, la musique cessa.

- Tu cherches ton chemin petite?

Daphnée se retourna brusquement. Un être de l'eau, au teint verdâtre caractéristique des tribus de l'est, se tenait derrière elle et la regardait d'une drôle de manière.

- Heu, non, balbutia-t-elle en reculant prudemment. Ma maison est tout près.

- Tu veux que je te reconduise? demanda-t-il.

- C'est très gentil mais non, merci.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire et s'enfuit à toute vitesse. Lorsqu'elle entra par la porte de derrière, les invités étaient encore tous là et ne se retournèrent pas. Daphnée fit un signe de tête discret à sa mère et nagea jusqu'à sa chambre, la boîte à musique cachée dans son dos.

Il n'y avait aucune trace des jumelles ou de Cassiopée et en allant voir dans son lit, Daphnée trouva Minos et Taygètè endormis l'un contre l'autre. La sirène alla donc se coucher dans le lit de Bérénice, la boîte à musique posée à côté d'elle.

oOo

oOo La PeTiTe SiRèNe oOo

oOo

Elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Vers onze heure, une idée complètement loufoque avait jailli de son esprit, l'obligeant à l'étudier dans tous les sens. Certes, c'était un projet fou, totalement immoral et insensé, mais d'un autre côté, si séduisant! Après y avoir réfléchi longuement, Daphnée avait pris sa décision : elle partirait peu importe ce qui arriverait.

Assise à table, les yeux cernés, elle bailla pour la sixième fois.

- En voilà une qui n'a pas dû beaucoup dormir! lança Cassiopée qui, bien sûr, était fraîche et dispose.

- C'est normal! coupa Lyra, un oursin dans les mains. Tout le monde est nerveux avant sa rentrée scolaire. Tu peux me l'ouvrir Mira?

- Et tu n'y as pas fait exception Cassy, renchérit sa jumelle en ouvrant l'oursin d'un coup sec, révélant la chair rosée qu'elle tendit à sa sœur.

- Oui mais finalement tout s'est très bien déroulé, acheva Leucosia en souriant à Daphnée.

Celle-ci eut un pâle sourire et avala d'un trait sa feuille de laitue de mer alors que Cassiopée s'essuyait la bouche et sortait de table.

- Je m'ennuie de Bérénice, soupira Méropée. Ce n'est plus pareil sans elle...

- Ah! Comme j'ai hâte de dire la même chose de Cassy, fit Mira rêveusement, déclenchant les rires de sa jumelle.

- Bonjour tout le monde! lança Murcus d'une voix forte en pénétrant dans la cuisine.

- Bonjour petit papa! lancèrent Mira et Lyra en lui donnant un baiser sonore sur la joue avant de partir en riant dans leur chambre.

Murcus roula des yeux en riant et alla embrasser sa femme qui venait de s'asseoir à table à son tour. Il serra d'un mouvement réconfortant les épaules de Méropée qui déprimait et alla embrasser Daphnée sur le front, comme à son habitude.

- Prête? lui demanda-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Daphnée hocha la tête en fuyant son regard. Murcus poussa un petit soupir.

- Tout ira très bien Daphy!

- Oui... dit-elle faiblement.

oOo

oOo La PeTiTe SiRèNe oOo

oOo

La place publique était bondée. Jamais Daphnée n'avait vu autant de jeunes de son âge. Des êtres de l'eau venant de toutes les tribus avoisinantes accompagnés de leurs proches déambulaient au centre de la ville. Daphnée était plus nerveuse que jamais. Toute sa famille était présente et ne cessait de lui faire des recommandations.

- Surtout sois polie!

- Amuse-toi bien!

- Profite de ta collation, les repas sont exécrables là-bas!

Et elle hochait la tête à tout ce qu'on lui disait, oubliant systématiquement ces règles à la minute où ses oreilles les captaient. De toute manière, elle n'en aurait pas besoin...

Des applaudissement annoncèrent que le roi allait faire un discours. La place publique devint soudainement silencieuse alors que Murcus parlait avec énergie du prochain voyage qu'effectueraient les jeunes êtres de l'eau. Daphnée n'en écouta pas une miette et sursauta lorsque son nom fut dit pour qu'elle aille chanter l'hymne de l'école. Elle soupira et nagea, en compagnie d'une jeune sirène nommée Molpée, jusqu'à son père qui leur fit manger une petite boule de lumière qui amplifiait la voix.

Les deux sirènes commencèrent à chanter en chœur sans même se jeter un coup d'œil. Depuis le temps qu'elles pratiquaient (trois fois par semaine), il était temps qu'elles sachent cette chanson sur le bout des doigts.

_Au-delà des montagnes,_

_Au-delà des lacs et des forêts,_

_Au-delà de toutes limites,_

_Au-delà de ce que l'on peut voir_

_Le repère du savoir!_

_Il est temps pour tous et chacun,_

_De suivre le long chemin,_

_C'est le moment opportun,_

_Vite, vite, vite!_

_Au repère du savoir!_

_Ensemble nous traverserons la rivière_

_Nageons, nageons, mes sœurs, mes frères_

_Ensemble nous visiterons le repère_

_Le repère du savoir!_

La fin de la chanson fût saluée par des applaudissements frénétiques et des sifflements venant des centaines de personnes présentent. Daphnée fit un petit salut en compagnie de Molpée qui agitait les mains vers sa famille puis, se hâta pour retourner sur la petite butte où sa famille était réunie.

- Qui est cette petite? dit une voix alors qu'elle passait près d'un récif d'algues.

- C'est Daphnée, la fille du roi Murcus.

- Je dois dire qu'elle a une voix magnifique!

Daphnée eut un petit sourire et nagea vers sa mère avant de se jeter dans ses bras. Leucosia, surprise par tant d'affection, resta interdite.

- Je t'aime, murmura Daphnée.

- Moi aussi Daphy, répondit Leucosia tendrement. Ma petite perle...

- Les pèlerins! cria une voix. Rassemblez-vous près des carrosses!

- Maman je dois te dire quelque chose, dit la sirène à toute vitesse. C'est important je...

- Rassemblez-vous! cria un être de l'eau en prenant Daphnée par le bras.

- Non, attendez! Je dois...

Elle ne put rien ajouter, on la mena vers un groupe de sirènes de son âge. Daphnée, les lèvres tremblantes, regarda sa mère qui lui souriait du haut de la petite butte. Elle aurait voulu tout lui dire, lui avouer ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Elle ressentait le besoin de se faire réprimander et remettre sur le droit chemin. Par Triton, qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout se passera bien! lui dit une sirène souriante.

Daphnée hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la fin du groupe. Alors qu'elle nageait, elle fonça tête première dans un être de l'eau. En levant les yeux, elle vit la figure sympathique de Pysix qui lui souriait.

- Daphnée! s'écria-t-il. La chanson était magnifique! Tu chantes merveilleusement bien!

- Merci beaucoup, dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

- J'espère que ton voyage se passera bien. Peut-être allons-nous nous voir là-bas...

- Ça m'étonnerait. Les garçons et les filles sont séparés tu sais, répondit-elle en baissant la tête.

Il y eut un silence durant lequel Daphnée fuyait le regard de Pysix. Celui-ci n'eut pas l'air de s'en formaliser mais fronça tout de même les sourcils. Habituellement, la sirène débordait d'énergie et était toujours la première à prendre part aux festivités. Peut-être était-ce seulement dû au fait qu'ils avaient passé un long moment sans se voir. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de parler à une Daphnée si timide et nerveuse.

- Alors... commença-t-il. J'espère que tu passeras de beaux moments là-bas.

- Toi aussi.

- Au revoir Daphnée, dit-il en se penchant sur son front pour lui déposer un léger baiser.

Surprise, la sirène recula vivement, comme électrisée.

- Heu, heu... bafouilla-t-elle. À la prochaine!

Sans lui dire un mot de plus, elle fila vers un des carrosses de nacre tirés par des chevaux de mer géants. Voyant que Pysix la regardait encore, elle lui fit un sourire timide puis pénétra à l'intérieur du véhicule. Par chance, il n'y avait personne. Daphnée compta jusqu'à dix, ouvrit la porte opposée, regarda si personne ne l'avait vu et décampa.

Elle nageait à folle allure depuis dix minutes, bousculant sans ménagement les poissons solitaires ou encore les strangulots mendiants. À chaque fois qu'elle regardait derrière elle, elle avait l'impression que des êtres de l'eau la prenaient en poursuite. Si tout était en ordre, elle aurait quatre mois devant elle. Pourvu que personne ne se rende compte de sa disparition...

Daphnée nagea encore longtemps à travers la ville puis la campagne, les immenses champs d'algues, les tribus nordiques... Regardant les paysages changeants, elle devint de plus en plus inquiète. Retourner en douce dans le carrosse devenait une idée de plus en plus séduisante et elle dut user de toute sa volonté pour s'en empêcher. Elle irait jusqu'au bout.

Lorsqu'elle ne vit plus aucune habitation, aucune présence vivante, Daphnée sut qu'elle était arrivée. Elle prit une grande inspiration puis monta à la surface. Il faisait très chaud dehors, plus que sous l'eau et les rayons du soleil perçaient à travers les feuilles des arbres entremêlés au-dessus d'elle. Des animaux nichés dans les trous des immenses arbres poussaient de petits cris aigus qui ressemblaient à des mélodies et l'on entendait le doux bruit d'une source. Pas de doute, elle se trouvait bien au cœur d'une forêt.

Sentant ses membres tremblants et son cœur battre à un rythme accéléré, elle se força à se calmer en prenant une grande goulée d'eau, la main sur le collier que sa mère lui avait donné.

- Donnez-moi la force, murmura-t-elle les yeux fermés.

C'est alors qu'elle entendit une voix. Daphnée tendit l'oreille. Oui! Il y avait bien une voix qui chantait. Elle ne devait plus être très loin... La sirène avança à travers les nénuphars et les palétuviers qui peuplaient le petit marais. Elle ne voyait pas grand chose, étant entourée d'arbres, sinon une petite embouchure derrière une branche cassée. Elle s'approcha lentement et écarta les quelques feuilles qui lui cachaient la vue.

Trois femmes. Trois femmes d'une beauté remarquable, presque divine. Entièrement nues, elles étaient assises sur trois rochers différents, vaquant à leurs occupations, laissant à Daphnée le loisir d'admirer leurs corps parfaits. L'une peignait ses longs cheveux d'or, l'autre, couchée à plat ventre, caressait l'eau de ses longs doigts fins et la troisième chantait en s'accompagnant d'un instrument à cordes que Daphnée ne connaissait pas. C'était la première fois que la sirène voyait des naïades, nymphes de l'élément liquide, divinités de la source, et le spectacle la laissait sans voix.

Silencieusement, elle s'assit sur le sol humide et les contempla ; devant de telles créatures, le temps semblait mystérieusement disparaître. La naïade aux cheveux bruns qui effleurait l'eau avec ses doigts, s'amusant à créer des ondes de largeurs différentes, ne releva même pas la tête lorsqu'elle l'interpella.

- Sirène, avance-toi, dit-elle d'une voix tranquille.

Daphnée tressaillit et se prit à regretter d'être venue. Malgré tout, elle s'approcha courageusement d'un des trois rochers.

- Nous vivons depuis près de huit cents ans dans cette clairière et je peux compter sur mes doigts le nombre de mortels qui ont osé nous approcher, continua-t-elle. Qui es-tu?

- Je m'appelle Daphnée, fille du grand roi Murcus et je viens quérir votre aide, lança-t-elle avec une hardiesse qui la surprit elle-même.

La nymphe qui peignait ses cheveux se tourna vers elle et lui lança un regard pénétrant. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds, une figure ovale où brillaient des yeux pâles et semblait à peine âgée de plus de vingt années. Comment pouvait-elle avoir plus de huit cents ans?

- Parle, ordonna-t-elle.

La sirène déglutit péniblement.

- Je veux que vous m'aidiez à devenir une humaine.

La déclaration n'eut pas l'effet escompté. La naïade aux yeux pâles ne broncha pas alors que sa consœur éclatait d'un petit rire cristallin. La nymphe qui jouait de la musique elle, ne cilla pas, ne semblant guère se préoccuper de ce qui se passait autour d'elle.

- Ignores-tu donc, ô créature marine, qui nous sommes? demanda la naïade aux cheveux bruns.

Devant son silence, elle ajouta :

- Les nymphes ne sont pas aussi puissantes que les mortels se l'imaginent, jeune sirène. Nous possédons quelques pouvoirs mais en abuser serait un affront pour les dieux. Et je ne puis point, moi, Lilaela, me permettre une telle chose. Mes sœurs Harmonia et Melite ont les mêmes obligations.

- De plus, continua celle-ci, je doute que les raisons de votre visite valent la peine d'un tel sacrifice. Cet humain ne le mérite pas.

- Je vous en prie, supplia Daphnée sans comprendre ce que Melite venait de dire. Soyez indulgentes je...

- Je refuse de marchander avec une inconsciente de votre espèce! explosa Melite, les cheveux soudainement balayés par un vent invisible. Vous ferriez mieux de repartir là d'où vous êtes venue avant que je n'abatte mon courroux sur vous et votre famille Daphnée, fille de Murcus!

Terrifiée devant la colère évidente de la nymphe, Daphnée recula prestement. Alors qu'elle écartait à nouveau le petit bosquet, la naïade prénommée Harmonia éleva la voix.

- Prenez garde Daphnée, la parole est un art subtil dont il faut se méfier...

Mais celle-ci était déjà loin, ayant replongé dans le marais afin de calmer ses branchies en manque d'eau. Une fois assurée que les nymphes ne pourraient lui faire de mal, elle laissa libre court à son désespoir, les épaules secouées de tremblements.

Qu'avait-elle fait? Pourquoi avait-elle eu cette stupide idée? Maintenant, elle était bien avancée! Perdue au beau milieu de nul part, à des kilomètres de chez elle et encore plus de la mer du Nord, affamée, effrayée... Vraiment tout pour plaire! Il ne lui restait que trois solutions : errer durant quatre mois dans ce lieu, retourner chez elle ou encore aller au repère du savoir. Et qu'allait-elle dire une fois là-bas? « Bonjour, je me suis échappée de votre carrosse dans le but d'aller voir des nymphes qui auraient dû m'aider à devenir une humaine. Mais, comme elles ont refusé, je me suis résignée et je suis revenue. En passant, je suis Daphnée, la fille du roi Murcus. » Biiiiiiien sûr!

Daphnée repoussa une mèche de ses cheveux châtain pâle et s'efforça de garder son sang froid. Sa mère disait toujours que la meilleure chose à faire dans une situation stressante était de rester bien calme.

- Rester calme, facile à dire, grommela-t-elle.

Un grondement sourd se fit entendre; son estomac faisait des siennes.

- Oh non pitié, pas maintenant!

Elle dut se rendre à l'évidence. Si elle ne faisait pas quelque chose pour calmer son ventre, elle allait mourir de faim. La course effrénée et la rencontre avec les nymphes lui avait creusé l'appétit. Les nymphes... Juste à y penser, elle se sentit blêmir. Quelle idiote elle avait fait en allant les voir! La sirène maudit sa sœur Cassiopée de lui avoir raconté des contes où les nymphes étaient jeunes, jolies, aimables et prêtes à tout pour aider les mortels en détresse. Tu parles!

- Bon, dit-elle à voix haute. Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose à manger dans le coin...

Daphnée fouilla la place désespérément vide des yeux. En voyant un récif d'algues mort depuis probablement très longtemps, elle soupira. Ce n'était pas ici qu'elle trouverait de quoi satisfaire son appétit. Elle se mit donc à nager, essayant de repérer des choses comestibles tout en tâchant de ne pas se perdre plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Après une bonne demie heure, la queue en compote, l'estomac dans la nageoire caudale, elle aperçut un Plimpy solitaire qui sillonnait le fond du lac. Son cerveau ne prit pas de temps à analyser l'information. Les Plimpy, poissons tachetés de forme sphérique dotés de deux longues pattes et de pieds palmés, se nourrissaient principalement de mollusques. Donc, là où il y avait un Plimpy, un mollusque n'était pas bien loin!

Daphnée descendit en piqué vers le fond au moment où elle vit le poisson attraper une crevette. Poussant un cri de guerre assourdissant, elle réussit à attraper la queue du mollusque avant de l'engloutir goulûment. Le Plimpy, pas très heureux de s'être fait voler son repas, se jeta sur elle en faisant claquer ses mâchoires. Loin d'être impressionnée, Daphnée attrapa ses pattes caoutchouteuses et fit négligemment un nœud avec avant de lancer la créature à bout de bras. Voyant le Plimpy qui hurlait à pleins poumons dériver derrière une arche de roches, elle se frotta les mains en ricanant. Elle avait au moins deux bonnes heures avant qu'il ne revienne. Par chance, elle trouva une véritable colonie de crevettes et se fit un copieux repas accompagné de quelques feuilles de varech géant trouvées par-ci par-là.

Une fois rassasiée, elle put continuer son chemin, le cœur un peu plus léger. Après quelques temps par contre, le paysage rocailleux commença à l'inquiéter. Normalement, elle aurait dû trouver une végétation abondante et même quelques habitations...

Complètement abattue, elle se laissa tomber sur une roche plate en soupirant. Un petit poisson grisâtre qui passait par-là vint se nicher dans son cou.

- Toi aussi tu es perdu? souffla Daphnée. Ne t'inquiète pas, nous allons retrouver notre chemin et tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

Le poisson se mit à zigzaguer dans ses cheveux, la faisant rire. Puis, tout d'un coup, il tressaillit et s'enfuit sans crier gare.

- Hé! Reviens ici! cria la sirène en se mettant à sa poursuite.

Malheureusement, l'animal était petit et futé et sema rapidement Daphnée qui se retrouva seule, encore une fois.

- Tant pis pour toi! cria-t-elle, frustrée de s'être faite larguer d'une telle façon.

Un courant froid la fit frissonner. En se retournant, elle aperçut l'entrée sombre d'une grotte. Curieuse, elle décida d'entrer. Qu'avait-elle à perdre? Avec un peu de chance, elle trouverait une place pour passer la nuit. Cependant, une fois à l'intérieur, Daphnée regretta son choix. La grotte était si noire qu'elle avait du mal à voir le bout de son bras et une odeur de peur s'en dégageait. Elle décida de sortir et se butta contre un stalagmite. Ce fut à ce moment précis qu'elle l'entendit. Cette voix à glacer le sang qui chuchotait dans son oreille.

- _Approche... Viens... Et je te tuerai..._

Daphnée sursauta si fort qu'elle se cogna la tête contre une stalactite.

- Qui est là? balbutia-t-elle.

- _Viens... viens..._

- Ce n'est pas drôle! Montrez-vous et, et... je suis armée! s'exclama-t-elle en tentant de distinguer les choses autour d'elle tout en se munissant d'une grosse pierre.

La voix devint de plus en plus faible jusqu'à disparaître totalement. Daphnée se rendit compte qu'elle s'était avancée dans l'obscurité et qu'elle ne voyait plus la lumière de l'extérieur. Avalant péniblement, elle recula et rencontra un mur. Son cœur rata un battement.

- _Viens... je te tuerai!_

Paniquée, elle nagea droit devant elle à toute vitesse et rencontra une stalactite qui s'effondra dans un grondement sourd. Daphnée se sentit basculer sous le poids des roches et tomba dans un trou. Lorsqu'elle atteignit le fond, son dos heurta violemment une multitude de cailloux pointus qui lui écorchèrent la peau. Encore sous le choc de la chute, elle tenta de reprendre son souffle et calmer son cœur qui cognait fort dans sa poitrine. La sirène tourna lentement la tête et ses yeux rencontrèrent un crâne de Kelpy. Affolée, elle tâta le sol autour d'elle et eut la mauvaise surprise de constater qu'elle se trouvait sur une montagne de carcasses.

- _Approche... viens à moi!_

La voix résonna sur les murs lisses et produisit des échos. Daphnée sentit la peur nouer son ventre. Elle s'enleva prestement de sur les os et regarda autour d'elle. De la lumière! Elle ne réfléchit pas une seconde de plus et fonça droit sur ce qu'elle croyait être la sortie. Elle arriva dans une pièce circulaire et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'effroi lorsqu'elle vit ce qu'il y avait au fond. Elle hurla.

oOo

oOo La PeTiTe SiRèNe oOo

oOo

Cela faisait maintenant près de cinq cents ans qu'elles l'avaient banni. Elle en avait assez d'avoir perpétuellement faim. Assez d'être sur ce mur, les poings liés par ces chaînes magiques qui lui écorchait la peau au moindre de ses mouvements. Assez de ne plus voir la lumière du jour, de ne plus sentir la douce caresse du vent sur son visage. Oh oui, les trois naïades Melite, Harmonia et Lilaela allaient payer pour ce qu'elles lui avaient fait.

Son dernier repas remontait à il y a un mois, lorsqu'elle avait réussi à attirer une jeune sirène en fugue dans ses filets. Patty... Tammy... Thalie, ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là, n'avait même pas crié lorsqu'elle l'avait lacéré de ses longs ongles pour ensuite se régaler de sa chair tendre. Une de ses meilleures prises. Maintenant, elle rêvait d'attraper un autre Kelpy mais ceux-ci avaient migré vers le sud depuis peu. En plus, les poissons, même les plus petits, percevaient l'odeur de sang et de mort qui régnait à l'entrée de la caverne et n'osaient plus s'en approcher. C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'elle avait perçu la présence de cette jeune sirène, Caliadne avait senti que la chance lui souriait à nouveau.

- Approche, susurra-t-elle. Je ne te ferai aucun mal...

oOo

oOo La PeTiTe SiRèNe oOo

oOo

Daphnée claquait des dents. Recroquevillée dans un coin de la pièce, elle gémissait faiblement, le regard fixé sur cette femme. Poings liés au mur par de minces chaînes faites d'un matériel qu'elle ne connaissait pas, la femme avait une peau bleu nuit striée de plaies et de cicatrices. Ses cheveux noirs comme l'ébène encadraient un visage émacié contenant des yeux sombres à la pupille blanche éclatante. Ses lèvres étaient barbouillées d'une substance verdâtre que Daphnée identifia comme étant du sang de créature marine. Lorsque son regard convergea vers sa main gauche, elle sentit son estomac se soulever. La femme n'avait plus de doigts, mais seulement des moignons sanguinolents d'où s'échappait régulièrement un mince filet de liquide noirâtre.

Lorsqu'elle lui parla, Daphnée trembla.

- Approche, répéta-t-elle d'une voix bienveillante.

- Qui, qui êtes-vous? réussit à dire Daphnée.

- Je suis Caliadne la naïade. Et toi, que fais-tu ici? continua la nymphe. Ce n'est pas un endroit pour une jeune fille comme toi. Tes parents doivent être inquiets...

La sirène ne répondit pas. Elle n'était pas stupide à ce point! Pourtant, lorsque Caliadne parla à nouveau, Daphnée éprouva un sentiment d'attraction énorme et se mit à nager dans sa direction. Elle regardait ses lèvres et écoutait sa voix qui ne pouvait pas être comparée à une lyre tant elle était mélodieuse. Elle regarda la nymphe tendre la main vers elle. Si belle... Lorsqu'elle sentit le contact de sa main froide sur sa peau, elle revint subitement à la raison et recula promptement alors que les ongles déchiraient le vide.

Furieuse, Caliadne fonça vers Daphnée mais hurla lorsque ses chaînes la ramenèrent cruellement à la réalité en lui entaillant profondément les poignets.

- Reviens! rugit-elle.

- J'aurais dû les écouter bien plus tôt, lança Daphnée en regardant la nymphe se débattre pour l'attraper.

- Qui? siffla-t-elle.

- Les naïades qui m'ont mis en garde contre vous et votre voix, finit-elle en se détournant, bien décidée à sortir de cet enfer.

Brusquement, le visage de Caliadne redevint neutre.

- Laisse-moi deviner... Melite, Harmonia et Lilaela?

Daphnée interrompit son geste. Comment savait-elle?

- Comment... commença-t-elle.

- Ce sont elles qui m'ont enchaîné ici. C'est grâce à elles si je suis devenue ce que je suis.

- Mais... pourquoi?

- Elles ne m'ont jamais aimé. Lorsqu'elles ont tué ce malheureux mortel qui était venu dans notre clairière, je me suis rebellée. Je ne pouvais pas laisser faire ça!

- Elles l'ont... tué? murmura Daphnée.

- Bien pire. Elles l'ont dévoré vivant.

Révulsée, la sirène eut un geste brusque. Dire qu'elle avait été les voir pour leur demander conseil! Voilà qui expliquait le fait qu'il n'y avait aucune population dans les parages. Ces naïades semaient la panique et la terreur en avalant les pauvres humains et créatures qui s'aventuraient sur leur terre. Heureusement qu'elle était partie avant que Melite ne se mette plus en colère. Daphnée n'osait même pas imaginer ce qu'elles auraient pu lui faire.

- Ensuite elles m'ont banni et exilé dans cette caverne où je vis depuis cinq cents ans.

- Mais c'est horrible! s'exclama Daphnée.

- Oui, je sais. Mais que puis-je faire d'autre? Je suis enchaînée ici et il n'y a aucun moyen de me délivrer. Sauf peut-être...

- Quoi?

- Sauf peut-être cette pierre qui a le don de neutraliser l'effet des chaînes.

- Où se trouve-t-elle? Je pourrais aller la chercher pour vous...

Caliadne eut un sourire triomphant qu'elle dissimula aisément. Si facile à berner!

- Hélas, elle se trouve là-haut, dans le monde des humains, dit-elle en pointant le puit de lumière au centre de la pièce.

Daphnée tressaillit. Elle avait dit le monde des humains? Le monde auquel elle rêvait nuit et jour? Le monde merveilleux qu'elle avait eu l'occasion de découvrir deux fois? Ce monde?

- Il faudrait qu'une sirène assez courageuse se propose et elle pourrait me ramener cette pierre...

- Une sirène? la coupa brutalement Daphnée.

- Ou une autre créature marine bien sûr, dit Caliadne.

- Mais... comment est-ce possible? Les naïades m'ont pourtant dit qu'elles ne pouvaient pas!

La nymphe eut un petit rire et soupira.

- Je peux transformer une créature en humain pour quelques mois, pas pour toute une vie!

- Vous pourriez vraiment? dit Daphnée, une pointe d'espoir dans la voix.

- Oui, répondit Caliadne simplement. Voudrais-tu accomplir ce sacrifice pour moi? Si tu reviens avec cette pierre, je pourrais faire en sorte que l'enchantement dure plus longtemps...

La sirène hoqueta. Devait-elle accepter? D'un côté, si cette naïade disait vrai, elle réaliserait son rêve le plus cher; celui de devenir une humaine. Mais d'un autre, elle n'aurait peut-être jamais l'opportunité de revoir sa famille, ses amis. En acceptant cette offre, elle perdrait pour toujours une partie d'elle-même. Et puis, elle ne savait pratiquement rien du monde humain! D'accord, elle savait bien se servir de quelques objets mais il fallait bien plus qu'un démêloir pour devenir un des leurs. Daphnée ferma les yeux. Un tournis épouvantable s'était emparé d'elle et elle sentait son cœur battre la chamade. Il n'y aurait pas d'autres occasions comme celle-là, elle en était parfaitement consciente.

- J'accepte, s'entendit-elle dire.

Les traits du visage de Caliadne se détendirent pour former un sourire carnassier qui fit frissonner Daphnée.

- Approche, ordonna la nymphe.

La sirène obéit, légèrement réticente.

- Te transformer en humaine ne sera pas difficile. Les traits de ta tribu concordent assez bien avec les êtres de la terre. Tu auras des jambes, ta peau deviendra beige, tes branchies s'effaceront... pour quatre cycles lunaires.

Daphnée ouvrit la bouche mais la naïade l'en empêcha par un signe de main.

- Si après quatre cycles lunaires tu n'as pas trouvé le moyen de me délivrer, ton âme sera remise dans mes propres mains et je pourrais en faire ce qu'il me plaira, finit-elle gravement.

Il était trop tard pour reculer à présent, elle le savait. Daphnée hocha la tête, la gorge serrée. Caliadne l'observa sans rien dire durant une longue minute qui en parut trente pour la sirène. Finalement, la nymphe ferma les yeux et toucha le front de Daphnée de la main qui lui restait.

- Une dernière chose, dit-elle en ouvrant les yeux. Ce sera douloureux.

D'un geste brusque, elle lui enfonça sa main sur le front. Aussitôt, une douleur sans nom enflamma tout le corps de Daphnée qui se mit à hurler. Elle avait l'impression que sa tête et ses os allaient exploser en mille miettes. Abrutie par la douleur, elle ouvrit les yeux péniblement et vit le visage de Caliadne contorsionné par la souffrance. La gorge en feu, les yeux roulants dans leur orbites, Daphnée crut entendre la nymphe lui parler. En baissant la tête, elle se rendit compte que tout son corps brillait d'une lumière aveuglante. Elle ressentit une immense sensation de brûlure au niveau de sa nageoire et vit qu'elle commençait à se séparer en deux branches égales.

Soudainement, il lui parut que la douleur diminuait d'intensité. Juste à ce moment, une main invisible se plaqua contre son visage, coupant sa respiration. À moitié morte de peur, Daphnée regarda la nymphe qui haletait sous l'effort et comprit que Caliadne ne ferait plus rien pour elle. La tête tournante, elle leva la tête et vit le puit de lumière qui éclairait la pièce. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps, Daphnée se mit à nager dans cette direction, les yeux rivés sur cette source de lumière. L'eau commença à entrer dans ses nouveaux poumons. Respirer, il lui fallait à tout prix respirer! Sa tête semblait si lourde... Vite, la surface était là, tout près! Mue par un instinct de survie, Daphnée se mit à nager plus vite. Plus que quatre mètres... trois... deux... un!

Lorsque sa tête émergea à la surface, Daphnée inspira une grande goulée d'air. Le soleil plombait sur le lac, elle entendait des oiseaux. Trop exténuée pour réagir, elle se laissa porter par les ondes du lac. Rendue, elle était rendue! La dernière chose qu'elle sentit avant de s'évanouir fut le tapis d'herbe qui lui tendait les bras...

-

--

---

-Fin du deuxième chapitre-


	4. Thôt

**Titre : **La Petite Sirène

**Auteur : **Tinkerbell7

**Adresse e-mail : **fee(petite barre en bas(ffic n'aime pas ces caractères)clochette990(petit a encerclé)yahoo.ca

**Avertissement :** Je mets PG pour l'instant. S'il y a des changements au cours des chapitres à venir, je vous avertirai!

**Spoilers :** Tome 1 à 5!

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling exceptées les créatures marines (à quelques exceptions près)!

**Résumé général : **Tout le monde connaît le célèbre conte d'Andersen, La Petite Sirène, repris par Disney racontant l'histoire d'une sirène amoureuse du monde humain. Et si c'était Harry qui rencontrait Daphnée la petite sirène, que se passerait-il?

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : **Le jour de sa rentrée scolaire, Daphnée se faufile hors des rangs et s'enfuit pour voir les naïades pour qu'elles l'aident à devenir humaine. Ces dernières refusent et la mettent en garde contre une certaine voix des profondeurs. Daphnée se retrouve dans la grotte de Caliadne et fait un pacte avec elle, devenant une humaine en échange de trouver la solution pour la délivrer.

**Musique : **

oOo La tour ouest: _We Never Change_ de Coldplay

oOo La soirée autour du feu: _Save Tonight _de Eagle Eye Cherry

**Réponse aux reviews**

**D'abord ,je tiens à m'excuser du temps que ça m'a prit pour poster ce chapitre! J'ai eu de gros problèmes avec mon ordinateur et j'ai tout perdu ce qu'il y avait dessus (chapitres 4 et 5 de La Petite Sirène inclus...). Je vais faire mon possible pour poster plus régulièrement! Merci de votre patience lol!**

**celine.s/Line/C-Line : **Merci de tout coeur pour ta review (ou devrais-je dire tes...)! J'ai été très flattée que tu me mette dans tes histoires favorites! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant! P.S. : Ne meurs pas d'impatience avant la fin, ce serait dommage!

**Morwan : **Chalut! Contente de voir que tu aimes la musique du Seigneur des Anneaux (je suis folle dingue des chorales (plus tard, je vais épouser un des petits garçons qui ont chanté pour ce film)). Revenons à nos moutons! Pour les nymphes, tu dois te douter que je ne peux rien te dire étant donné que tu va le découvrir plus tard! Pour ce qui est du « repêchage » de Daphnée... tu verras bien! Allez, bonne lecture à toi!

**Riri : **Moi je voudrais, parcourir le monde. Moi je voudrais, voir le monde danseeeeer. Le voir marcher sur ses... Comment ça s'appelle? Pieds! Hihihi. C'est rendu une tradition de commencer mes RARs avec cette chanson (En passant, non je ne connais pas la chanson dont tu m'as parlé dans ta review. C'est français?)

**Loly malfoy : **Coucou toi! Ça fait longtemps dis-donc! Je suis contente que tu ai pris le peu de temps que tu avais pour venir me poster une review. C'est très apprécié!!! Je ne sais pas si tu as vu la RAR que je t'ai adressé dans Mémoires d'une Julie, à propos du Canada. C'est vraiment génial que tu viennes habiter ici! Mais dans quel coin au juste? Parce que le Canada, c'est légèrement énorme comme pays . Sinon, ça ressemble de plus en plus aux États-Unis (si ça peut t'aider comme piste...)! Si tu as d'autres questions, n'hésite pas à m'envoyer des e-mails sur mon yahoo!

**dreyd : **Wow! Ça fait plaisir de savoir que tu as lu ma fic et que tu l'as aimé en plus! Merci pour les commentaires, ça a flatté mon ego (qui pourtant n'en a pas besoin du tout!).

**-**

**--**

**---**

**----**

Chapitre 3 – Thôt

----

---

--

-

- Encore en train de pleurnicher Potter?

- Encore en train de vivre Malefoy?

- Au moins j'ai une raison de le faire contrairement à certains.

Il vit Ron serrer des poings et crisper sa mâchoire; lui-même devait être dans le même état. Hermione, un air de dégoût sur le visage, posa sa main sur son bras dans un geste réconfortant.

- Ne l'écoute pas, il cherche seulement à attirer l'attention.

- Toi la Sang-de-Bourbe, on t'a rien demandé!

Le couloir au complet devint soudainement silencieux et la tension, à couper au couteau. Le regard planté sur le Serpentard, il s'approcha lentement, le dominant de toute sa grandeur.

- Dégage Malefoy, siffla-t-il.

- C'est moi ou tu es devenu agressif depuis l'an passé? Ton étoile ne brille plus autant qu'avant...

Ses yeux gris acier pétillèrent d'arrogance alors qu'il le regarda d'un air suffisant. Tout dans cet être le dégoûtait. Sa façon traînante de parler, de commander aux autres, de s'élever en marchant sur les plus faibles... Il avait parfaitement saisi l'allusion à Sirius que le Serpentard venait de faire et cela l'enrageait. Sirius, l'étoile noire...

Sans quitter Malefoy des yeux, il s'adressa à ses deux amis.

- Dites à Flitwick que je serai en retard au cours.

- Mais... Harry!

Sans prendre la peine d'écouter la remarque de Ron, il tourna les talons et traversa le couloir des enchantements à grandes enjambées pour se diriger vers le parc, le sang bouillonnant dans ses veines. Restée en plein milieu du corridor, entourée de Gryffondors dépassés par les évènements, Hermione soupira.

- Laisse-le faire Ron, il a besoin d'être seul...

oOo

oOo La PeTiTe SiRèNe oOo

oOo

Jamais il n'avait été aussi en colère. Il sentait le sang battre dans ses oreilles au rythme accéléré de son cœur. Dieu qu'il haïssait Malefoy et toute sa famille! Quand le laisserait-il donc tranquille? Pourquoi devait-il toujours venir et le faire sortir de ses gonds? Pourquoi devait-il toujours lui rappeler l'année qui s'était tout juste écoulée?...

Furieux, il ramassa une poignée de cailloux et la jeta à bout de bras dans le lac miroitant sous les reflets aveuglants du soleil. Il s'apprêtait à en ramasser une nouvelle quand il interrompit son geste, les yeux rivés sur le bord du lac.

- Qu'est-ce que...?! balbutia-t-il en trébuchant.

Assise sur l'herbe verdoyante, il y avait une fille avec de longs cheveux châtain pâle tout emmêlés qui chantonnait en touchant des fleurs du bout des doigts, un air extasié sur le visage. Harry ne s'en serait pas soucié le moins du monde si la fille en question n'était pas entièrement nue.

Son cerveau prit exactement quatre secondes pour analyser la situation. Mardi après-midi. 15h55. Parc de Poudlard. Fille toute nue. Problème.

Le visage en feu, il décida de tenter une approche.

- Heu, je voudrais pas te déranger mais si on te trouve ici tu vas avoir des ennuis...

La fille se retourna brusquement vers lui et se mit à sourire comme une folle en le pointant. Complètement déboussolé, Harry se mit à regarder frénétiquement autour de lui pour voir si quelqu'un pourrait faire quelque chose. Malheureusement, il était bien seul dans ce parc –si on excluait cette inconnue exhibitionniste. D'un geste rapide, il enleva sa robe de travail et la lui lança, se retrouvant en jean et dans un immense t-shirt de Dudley. La fille poussa un petit cri de surprise en attrapant le morceau de tissu et se mit à rire. Embarrassé, Harry se détourna le temps qu'elle se rhabille.

« Merde. Je suis dans la merde jusqu'au cou. Pourvu que personne n'ait l'idée de sortir dans le parc. Quelle heure est-t-il?... Quoi, seulement 15h59? Qui est cette fille? Je ne l'ai jamais vu au château. Une première année? Attends Harry, tu l'as regardé une seconde? Elle n'a vraiment pas l'air d'une petite nouvelle. Et puis c'est quoi ce sourire de fou sur son visage? Oh non, elle est peut-être accompagnée! Manquerait plus que ça... Où est Hermione quand on a besoin d'elle? »

- Est-ce que tu as terminé? demanda-t-il en se retournant.

Erreur. L'inconnue était encore toute nue, en train de renifler sa robe de travail. Un peu insulté, Harry sentit ses joues rosir encore plus (si c'était possible).

- Elle est très propre! dit-il, froissé.

Elle n'eut pas l'air de capter le message. Toujours souriante, elle observait le tissu comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle en voyait. Très étrange. Trop étrange pour un mardi après-midi même.

- Alors je lui ai dit, oublie-moi, c'est fini entre nous!...

Horreur! Des gens arrivaient. Si jamais on le voyait ici avec cette toute nue, Harry pouvait dire adieu à une vie tranquille le reste de l'année. Paniqué et le visage en feu, il courut jusqu'à l'étrangère, lui passa la robe sur la tête et l'empoigna par le bras pour qu'elle se lève. Manque de chance, la fille s'écroula sur le sol avec un cri aigu.

- Tu es blessée? s'enquit Harry en lui pointant ses jambes.

L'inconnue acquiesça frénétiquement de la tête, toujours en souriant. Harry se passa la main sur le visage en poussant un profond soupir. Qu'avait-il fait à Merlin pour mériter ça?

- D'accord, je vais t'amener à l'infirmerie mais après je vais devoir y aller, j'ai un cours d'enchantements qui est déjà commencé...

Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, il soupira à nouveau et passa son bras sur son épaule pour la soutenir. D'un mouvement calculé, il la releva de peine et misère. Déséquilibrée, la jeune fille s'accrocha à lui, les jambes molles. Patient, Harry commença à marcher en direction du château avec cette fille des plus étranges. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas une seule fois malgré les nombreux petits animaux et autres trucs bidons qu'elle voulut absolument lui montrer à maintes reprises.

Une fois arrivés devant l'infirmerie –sans rencontrer personne, une chance quasi-incroyable- Harry se passa la main dans ses cheveux tout ébouriffés.

- Attends-moi ici, je vais chercher Pomfresh, dit-il lentement en poussant la porte.

Un cri aigu le fit revenir en arrière. En se retournant, il vit la jeune fille faire une série de mouvements avec ses mains en poussant des petits cris perçants. Hébété, il la regarda faire en se demandant ce qu'il lui prenait. Tout à coup, un vieux souvenir fit surface dans sa tête. Le jour de la deuxième tâche lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, il avait entendu Dumbledore s'exprimer avec un être de l'eau. Étrangement, les sons concordaient plutôt bien à la définition du langage aquatique...

- _Shit_... souffla-t-il en faisant un lien entre les deux.

- Il y a quelqu'un? fit la voix de l'infirmière.

Des bruits de pas indiquèrent qu'elle venait vérifier elle-même. Sans plus attendre, Harry saisit le bras de la « chose » et se mit à courir avec elle du mieux qu'il put, tout en cherchant une solution.

- La Salle sur Demande! s'écria-t-il en se tapant le front de la main.

Par chance, ils se trouvaient déjà dans le coin. Ils n'eurent qu'à monter un étage et tourner au bout du couloir pour se retrouver devant la toile de Barnabas le Follet et la dizaine de trolls à qui il tentait d'apprendre à danser convenablement. Énervé comme jamais, Harry se mit à marcher en face du tableau en pensant très fort à un endroit qui pourrait accueillir la jeune fille. Après son troisième passage, une porte apparue et il actionna la poignée de cuivre sans discuter.

Ils se retrouvèrent debout dans une vaste pièce illuminée par des torches le long des murs. À droite, des fauteuils, des petites tables et une bibliothèque formaient un salon. Vers la gauche Harry trouva une chambre ainsi qu'une salle de bain avec une immense baignoire.

- Ok... dit-il en regardant autour de lui. Tu n'auras qu'à rester ici le temps que j'aille chercher quelqu'un.

La fille ne l'écoutait déjà plus, touchant à tout ce qu'elle trouvait autour d'elle. Harry lui fit un petit signe de main et sortit en refermant la porte derrière lui. Il regarda sa montre puis se mit à courir comme un fou pour aller à son cours d'enchantements.

Lorsqu'il arriva, toute la classe était en train de prendre en note un nouveau sortilège.

- Trente-cinq minutes de retard monsieur Potter, lança Flitwick de sa voix flûtée. Et vous n'avez pas votre robe de travail sur le dos.

- J'étais heu... à l'infirmerie, mentit Harry en allant s'asseoir à côté de Ron et Hermione qui le regardèrent d'un air inquiet. Vous ne devinerez jamais ce qui m'est arrivé... commença-t-il à voix basse.

- Tu étais où bon sang? murmura Ron. On croyait que tu t'étais fait attaquer ou un truc du genre.

- Non mais...

- Tu étais vraiment à l'infirmerie? coupa Hermione.

- Non! Écoutez, j'ai trouvé une fille sur la rive et...

- Monsieur Potter, votre vie personnelle n'intéresse que vous, les interrompit le minuscule professeur. Veuillez sortir vos choses et prendre en note les éléments au tableau. Même chose pour vous monsieur Weasley.

Après s'être assuré que Flitwick ne pouvait pas l'entendre, il se pencha à nouveau vers ses amis.

- Après le cours, à la Salle sur Demande...

oOo

oOo La PeTiTe SiRèNe oOo

oOo

Tout ceci était trop beau. Beaucoup trop beau pour être vrai. Les joues roses de plaisir, Daphnée déambulait au milieu de la pièce, trébuchant de temps à autre. Marcher sur des membres humains était beaucoup plus complexe que ce à quoi elle s'attendait! Premièrement, il fallait réussir à faire tenir son corps en équilibre également sur chaque jambe et ensuite avancer. Facile? Oh non, c'était le point le plus épineux de toute l'affaire. Daphnée avait commencé par se traîner les pieds mais après avoir vu l'humain, elle avait compris qu'elle devait lever ses jambes en les pliant au centre.

Oh, bien sûr, comparée à l'humain, elle était encore une débutante. Lui savait comment avancer sans tomber. Il l'avait même fait en vitesse accélérée tout à l'heure. Daphnée était restée ébahie devant sa prestation. Cet humain devait connaître beaucoup de choses. Mais pourquoi l'avait-il mené dans ce gigantesque lieu? Peut-être était-ce sa maison...

- Si tous les humains ont des maisons comme celle-là, je reste ici! dit-elle à voix haute.

En parlant à l'humain (qui n'avait d'ailleurs rien saisi), Daphnée avait remarqué que sa voix était différente. On aurait dit qu'elle était devenue plus grave. Et d'ailleurs, ce n'était pas la seule chose qui avait changé chez elle. D'abord, sa peau avait pris la même couleur que celle des nymphes : un beau beige clair. Ensuite, elle avait des jambes qui se séparaient en bas du dos par deux gros muscles rebondissant (l'humain en avait lui aussi, elle les avait vu lorsqu'il s'était mis dos à elle) et qui finissaient par de petites mains sur lesquelles on marchait. En plus, au milieu de son ventre était apparu un petit trou dont elle ne voyait toujours pas l'utilité. Il faudrait absolument qu'elle demande à quelqu'un.

Trop perdue dans ses pensées, Daphnée ne vit pas la table basse dans laquelle elle s'enfargea et s'étala de tout son long. Soupirant, elle se remit debout courageusement et entreprit de continuer son apprentissage. Plier. Lever. Avancer. Déplier. Poser. Oui, c'était ça le truc! Pas si compliqué finalement. Plier. Lever. Avancer. Déplier. Poser. Plier...

oOo

oOo La PeTiTe SiRèNe oOo

oOo

- Si je comprends bien, tu dis avoir trouvé une fille toute nue, dehors, dans le parc de Poudlard, qui parle le langage aquatique?

- Pour la vingtième fois, oui Ron!

- Harry, tu sais, Ron et moi on s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi ces temps-ci...

Avec un grognement, Harry interrompit sa course.

- Puisque je vous dis que c'est vrai! Suivez-moi, je vais vous la montrer une fois pour toute!

- Si tu y tiens, dirent Hermione et Ron en soupirant.

- La seule chose que je me demande, commença le rouquin pensif, c'est qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là toute nue...

- RON!!!

- Ok, ok! Pas besoin de hurler comme ça Mione...

Enfin, ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte de la Salle sur Demande. Harry mit sa main sur la poignée et regarda les deux Gryffondor, l'air grave.

- Tout ce qui est dit dans cette pièce restera dans cette pièce, dit-il à voix basse.

Ron lança un regard lourd qui signifiait : « Et tu fais confiance à un type comme lui? » à Hermione qui ne fit que hocher la tête sans rien dire. Harry ouvrit la porte et leur fit signe d'entrer. La première chose qu'ils virent fut une jeune fille debout sur une chaise en équilibre sur une table, tendant la main pour toucher à une des torches disposées le long du mur. Hermione fut la première à réagir.

- _Accio_! cria-t-elle à la seconde même où la jeune fille mettait sa main sur la flamme.

L'étrangère se tourna vers les nouveaux arrivants et poussa un cri de joie en agitant les bras dans leur direction. Presque aussitôt, elle perdit l'équilibre et tomba en bas de sa montagne de meubles. D'un seul mouvement, Harry, Ron et Hermione se précipitèrent vers elle.

- Est-ce que ça va? demanda Harry en lui tendant la main.

La jeune fille se releva elle-même en pouffant d'un rire qui ressemblait au rire d'un dauphin. Hermione, les sourcils froncés, se mit à l'observer sous toutes les coutures.

- Tu dis que tu l'as trouvé au bord du lac? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, répondit Harry qui s'était assis dans un fauteuil.

- Alors ça expliquerait beaucoup de choses... dit Hermione en soulevant les cheveux de la jeune fille, révélant deux longues cicatrices juste sous son oreille à la hauteur de sa mâchoire.

- Des branchies... souffla Harry.

oOo

oOo La PeTiTe SiRèNe oOo

oOo

- Alors? demanda Ron en s'étirant.

- Elle s'est endormie, répondit Hermione en refermant la porte de la chambre doucement.

Elle bailla longuement et alla se jeter dans un fauteuil proche du feu que Harry venait juste d'allumer (après l'incident de la torche, ils avaient compris que la jeune fille était fascinée par cet élément et qu'il ne fallait jamais en mettre proche d'elle). Ron lui tendit une assiette de salade de poulet qu'elle se mit à manger tranquillement.

- Alors? demanda Harry à son tour.

Hermione ne répondit pas tout de suite, prenant une bouchée de sa salade.

- Eh bien... commença-t-elle lentement.

- Oui? fit Ron.

- Trois choses, dit-elle en comptant sur ses doigts. Premièrement, la théorie de Harry était fondée, il s'agit bel et bien d'une sirène. Enfin, d'un ancienne sirène.

- Mais, comment est-ce possible? demanda Harry.

- Ça je l'ignore. Mais ce que je sais c'est qu'elle est devenue une humaine à part entière. Physiquement bien sûr. Elle n'a aucune idée des notions humaines comme le calendrier et la division du temps. De plus, en se transformant en humaine, elle n'a pas pu acquérir les choses qui sont rendues évidentes pour nous. Sentir, boire, marcher, aller à la toilette, parler... Elle est comme un bébé, tout est nouveau pour elle, finit Hermione.

- Attendez, peut-être que l'on se fait des idées! intervint Ron. Qui nous dit qu'elle est véritablement une ancienne sirène?

- Ce qui nous amène au deuxième point, répondit Hermione. Elle ne parle pas un traître mot d'anglais. Ça ne sert absolument à rien d'essayer de se faire comprendre dans cette langue avec elle. Elle ne l'a jamais entendu. Par contre, elle parle couramment le latin.

- Génial, c'est si pratique! lâcha Ron, sarcastique.

Hermione fit semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendu.

- Grâce à mon cours de langue morte, j'ai été capable de lui parler un petit peu. Elle m'a expliqué qu'elle était une sirène il n'y a pas longtemps et qu'elle ne connaissait pratiquement rien au monde humain. En parlant le latin, elle est ouverte à toutes les langues qui en découle comme le français, l'espagnol, l'italien, le portugais, le grec...

- Mione, l'interrompit Harry, aucun de nous ne parle ces langues.

- C'est pourquoi la meilleure solution resterait de lui apprendre l'anglais de A à Z.

Harry se prit la tête entre les mains, essayant d'évaluer le nombre d'heures nécessaire pour arriver à éduquer une sirène. Un nombre à cinq chiffres se mit à clignoter dans sa tête.

- Et pourquoi nous devrions faire ça? Pourquoi ne pas aller la porter au ministère? Ils sauraient comment s'en occuper eux non?...

- Justement, c'est ÇA le problème Ron, dit Hermione qui se massait les tempes. En se transformant en humaine, elle a violé une bonne partie des lois du monde sorcier et risque l'emprisonnement à vie à Azkaban. C'est un peu la même chose que pour les animagi non-déclarés.

À ce mot, Harry sursauta.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire? demanda Ron.

- La cacher ici le temps qu'on trouve une autre solution. Elle n'aura qu'à rester dans la Salle sur Demande toute la journée. Nous pourrions facilement lui faire des petites visites entre nos cours et puis il faudra s'organiser pour faire des tours durant la nuit.

- Je m'occupe de demain, dit Harry d'une voix faible.

- L'important à retenir c'est qu'elle ne doit jamais se faire voir. Si on apprenait qu'elle a été hébergée illégalement, ce seraient nous quatre qui auraient des problèmes, termina Hermione.

Un long silence accueillit ses paroles. Dans quel pétrin s'étaient-ils encore fourrés? Prendre la garde d'une sirène... Tout ce dont ils avaient besoin, pensa Harry en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil. De plus, peut-être allait-elle leur sauter dessus pendant leur sommeil et leur déchiqueter la moitié du corps. Après avoir été au fond du lac durant la deuxième tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, Harry n'avait pas trouvé que les êtres de l'eau avaient une apparence très charmante... Il se souvenait encore très bien de leurs longues dents pointues et de leur aspect sauvage.

- Mione? commença Ron.

- Hmm?

- C'était quoi le troisième point?

- Oh, elle s'appelle Daphnée.

Daphnée? songea Harry tout en fixant les flammes qui dansaient dans l'âtre. D'accord, ils n'étaient peut-être pas aussi sauvages qu'il l'avait cru...

oOo

oOo La PeTiTe SiRèNe oOo

oOo

Daphnée ouvrit un œil péniblement et le referma aussitôt. Le soleil plombait si fort dans la pièce que s'en était suffocant. Elle allait se rendormir lorsque son cerveau lui envoya un message : soleil. Elle se redressa complètement dans son lit et regarda autour d'elle. Elle se trouvait dans une pièce cubique avec un lit, une commode, un miroir, et une fenêtre ouverte qui laissait entrer cent pour cent d'air frais. Daphnée se remémora les événements de la veille à la vitesse d'un hippocampe de course. Premier jour d'école. Fuite. Nymphes. Caliadne. Transformation. Humains. Totalement réveillée, elle regarda l'heure par la fenêtre (environ 11h15, elle avait dormi tard) et s'apprêtait à sauter hors de son lit lorsque l'on cogna trois coups à sa porte.

- Oui? demanda-t-elle.

La porte s'ouvrit laissant entrevoir Hermione, un sac sur le dos.

- Bonjour Daphnée, dit-elle en latin.

Daphnée répondit, heureuse de pouvoir communiquer avec quelqu'un. Elle avait rencontré Hermione seulement la veille et avait déjà créé des liens avec elle. Hermione était la première humaine de sexe féminin qu'elle avait rencontré et Daphnée l'avait trouvé très jolie. Ses cheveux frisés (comment était-ce possible?) et ses yeux marrons auraient fait l'envie de plusieurs êtres de l'eau qu'elle connaissait. De plus, cette humaine était vraiment très intelligente et sa connaissance des langues (parce que les humains en parlaient une bonne centaine) l'avait épaté. En parlant avec elle, Daphnée avait pu comprendre que les deux autres garçons ne parlaient pas le latin et donc, ne pouvaient pas encore communiquer avec elle.

Hermione, qui était occupée à fouiller dans son sac, sortit une pile de vêtements qu'elle plaça devant Daphnée en lui faisant signe de regarder. Curieuse, la jeune fille déplia un pantalon de sport, un chandail, des sous-vêtements (le plus étrange) et une paire de chaussettes.

- Regarde-moi, dit Hermione en montrant la manière dont elle s'était habillée.

Daphnée, pantalon dans une main, petite culotte dans l'autre, l'observa, les sourcils froncés.

- Pourquoi? demanda-t-elle.

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux comme si elle ne s'attendait pas à cette question et s'assit sur le lit en se jouant dans les cheveux.

- Humain, finit-elle par répondre.

Daphnée ne posa pas plus de questions et prit l'initiative de s'habiller pour la première fois (enfin, si on ne tenait pas compte de ce bout de tissu que le garçon lui avait fait mettre). Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, elle avait tout mis, hormis le soutien-gorge qui l'avait découragé depuis longtemps. Satisfaite, Hermione sortit un sac en papier brun qu'elle lui tendit. À l'intérieur se trouvait une coupe de fruits, un croissant, du fromage, un verre de jus d'orange et des ustensiles. En voyant la fourchette, Daphnée poussa un cri de joie qui fit sursauter Hermione.

- Un démêloir! s'exclama-t-elle en oubliant de parler en latin. Tu ne me croiras jamais Hermione mais j'en ai un pratiquement pareil à la maison qui est caché sous mon lit. Il n'y a que Bérénice qui est au courant et papa me tuerait s'il le savait! Oh, est-ce que c'est rare ici? Triton, j'espère que non! Oh mais attends, s'il y a un démêloir ici, il y a peut-être d'autres petites boîtes qui chantent! Au fait, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire _Padma_? C'est dans la langue de ton peuple?

Hermione la regarda babiller en agitant la fourchette, un sourire désolé sur le visage. Toujours en parlant de sa collection, Daphnée se rendit compte que son interlocutrice ne pouvait pas la suivre et s'interrompit.

- _Sum desolare_ Hermione, s'excusa-t-elle en baissant la tête. **(1)**

La Gryffondor lui fit un sourire et l'invita à déjeuner. À sa première bouchée, Daphnée ouvrit grand les yeux. Jamais elle n'avait goûté à quelque chose d'aussi bon! C'était, c'était exquis! Mille fois meilleur que la laitue de mer avec des mollusques qui pourtant était de loin son plat préféré chez elle. Avide d'essayer d'autres plats, elle posa la coupe de fruits et mordit dans le croissant à pleines dents. Sa bouche s'emplit d'une pâte sucrée et elle se mit à glousser. C'était sec!

Hermione, qui regardait le spectacle, ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en voyant l'air ahuri que faisait Daphnée.

Les autres minutes furent consacrées à la dégustation du fromage et du jus d'orange. Boire étant un concept nouveau pour Daphnée, il fut difficile pour Hermione de lui expliquer pourquoi sa bouche était sèche. La jeune fille était habituée d'avaler pour respirer, pas pour manger! Il fallut lui expliquer calmement que le liquide n'irait pas dans ses poumons mais bien dans son estomac. Après une dizaine d'arguments positifs de la part de Hermione, Daphnée se laissa convaincre et prit une petite gorgée du jus. Finalement, Hermione dut lui promettre qu'elle reviendrait avec toute une caisse en fin d'après-midi.

Vers midi, Daphnée se retrouva à nouveau seule dans la Salle sur Demande et s'installa sur le bord de la fenêtre avec sa fourchette pour essayer de démêler ses cheveux. Après une demi-heure, elle se fatigua et alla fouiller dans la bibliothèque où elle trouva des livres sur le monde avec plein de belles images. Satisfaite, elle s'installa à plat ventre sur le sol et se mit à feuilleter ces drôles de recueils.

oOo

oOo La PeTiTe SiRèNe oOo

oOo

- Et c'est de cette manière qu'Armstrong, représentant la race humaine, a marché pour la première fois sur la Lune, le 21 juillet 1969.

En soupirant, Harry referma son livre et s'étira. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'ils se relayaient chaque jour pour rendre visite à Daphnée dans la Salle sur Demande. Dès le premier soir, ils s'étaient donnés une tâche. Hermione lui apprenait l'anglais, Ron lui expliquait le monde sorcier et Harry le monde moldu.

En se levant pour aller remettre le livre dans la bibliothèque, Harry se mit à observer Daphnée qui s'amusait à passer sa main sur la moquette depuis un bon moment, tout en jouant distraitement avec le collier dont elle ne se séparait jamais. La jeune fille avait ses longs cheveux châtain pâle épars sur le tapis qu'elle tapotait avec ses petits doigts fins. Malgré sa silhouette frêle, Harry n'avait pas manqué de constater qu'elle était dotée d'une force de caractère peu commune et qu'elle n'était pas du genre à se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Pourtant, la chose qui la rendait si spéciale restait ses grands yeux d'une couleur bleu-mauve intense qui brillaient à chaque fois qu'elle posait un regard sur quelque chose de nouveau. Ces yeux... ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il les croisait. Harry savait maintenant que c'était Daphnée qu'il avait rencontré le soir d'avant, lorsqu'il était assis sur la roche... Oui, il devait l'avouer, elle n'était pas très belle, mais elle avait cette beauté, ce charme naturel qu'ont toutes les personnes qui savent profiter de chaque instant de la vie.

- Allez, debout! s'exclama-t-il.

Daphnée sursauta et le regarda sans comprendre. Harry lui fit un sourire malicieux et alla ouvrir la fenêtre.

- C'est bien beau la théorie... mais la pratique est encore mieux! dit-il en montant sur le rebord de la fenêtre avant de passer à l'extérieur.

Intriguée, Daphnée le suivit tant bien que mal sur la charpente extérieure et ils allèrent se coucher sur le toit de la tour ouest. Voyant qu'elle ne comprenait toujours pas où il voulait en venir, Harry leva son doigt dans les airs pour lui pointer la voûte céleste. Le ciel était d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Il n'y avait pas un nuage à l'horizon et les étoiles brillaient avec une intensité peu commune. Un peu plus loin, le mince croissant de lune éclairait le parc de Poudlard et le dessus des arbres de la forêt interdite. Muets d'admiration, ils restèrent un long moment à contempler ce spectacle magique.

- Tu vois cette grosse étoile qui brille plus que les autres? commença Harry. C'est l'étoile polaire. Autrefois les hommes s'en servaient pour trouver le Nord. Oh et là-bas, c'est la constellation du Dragon. Tu vois juste à côté? Ça c'est la constellation du Chien de chasse. L'étoile à gauche, c'est Sirius.

Puis, sans trop savoir pourquoi, il se mit à tout lui raconter. De lorsque Dumbledore était allé le porter chez les Dursley jusqu'à la fin de l'été qui venait de s'achever en passant par sa rencontre avec Ron et Hermione. Il raconta ses onze années d'enfer chez son oncle et sa tante, le bonheur qu'il avait ressenti en lisant sa lettre d'admission à Poudlard, la satisfaction de s'avoir qu'il savait voler sans jamais l'avoir appris. Il parla aussi de ses rencontres avec Voldemort, de la mort de Cédric et de Sirius... Jamais il ne s'était autant ouvert à quelqu'un. Il ignorait lui-même pourquoi il le faisait. Peut-être parce qu'il savait que Daphnée ne comprenait pas un traître mot de ce qu'il racontait et qu'elle ne pourrait pas le juger par la suite...

Il parla, parla, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait la voix enrouée et la gorge en feu. Le ciel était noir et les oiseaux s'étaient tus depuis longtemps lorsqu'il se tourna vers Daphnée qui le regardait sans rien dire.

- Merci, dit-il simplement avec la sensation d'avoir enlevé un poids énorme de sur son cœur.

Évidemment, la jeune fille ne répondit pas. Silencieusement, ils retournèrent à l'intérieur de la Salle sur Demande et rangèrent la pièce. Toujours sans un mot, Daphnée alla se coucher et Harry prit sa cape d'invisibilité pour retourner à la tour des Gryffondor.

Une heure plus tard, aucun des deux n'avait réussi à fermer l'œil.

oOo

oOo La PeTiTe SiRèNe oOo

oOo

POP!

- Mes amis, je crois que nous avons tous travaillé très dur au cours des trois dernières semaines. Oui, je vous l'accorde, nous n'avons pas encore eu de résultats concluants mais! mais, ce jour viendra. Alors en attendant, champagne!

- Idiot, ce n'est que de la Bièraubeurre, fit remarquer Hermione en roulant des yeux.

- Aucune remarque négative ne sera tolérée! hurla Ron en levant sa bouteille. À la réussite!

- À la réussite! dirent-ils en chœur en l'imitant (sauf pour Daphnée qui n'avait pas voulu se séparer de sa boîte de jus d'orange).

Assis autour d'un feu (Daphnée à distance), ils trinquèrent à leur troisième semaine de Formation Humaine (un nom qu'Harry avait proposé et qui avait été accepté par tous) envers Daphnée. Les traits tirés, le cœur content, ils se mirent à raconter les choses le plus drôles qui leur étaient arrivées avec la jeune fille.

- Non, non, attendez! s'écria Ron alors qu'ils se roulaient de rire. La fois où elle a voulu prendre sa douche toute habillée!

- Crétin, tu devais lui expliquer avant de l'envoyer comme ça!

- Comment voulais-tu que je sache qu'elle allait simplement faire une saucette Mione? se défendit le rouquin.

- Je dois avouer que ce n'était pas très brillant de ta part Ron, concéda Harry. Et toi Daphnée, qu'en penses-tu? ajouta-t-il en sachant très bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui répondre.

- C'est stupide.

Ron échappa sa bouteille de Bièraubeurre qui alla se fracasser contre les dalles de la cheminée, Hermione pour sa part avait la bouche très grande ouverte et Harry ne réagit pas tout de suite, trop abasourdi pour faire quoi que ce soit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit? demanda lentement Hermione.

- Je dis que c'est stupide, répondit Daphnée avant de continuer à siroter son jus nonchalamment.

Malgré le mauvais temps de verbe et le drôle d'accent, personne ne trouva rien à redire. Hésitant entre l'indignation et les félicitations, Ron bégaya.

- Mais... balbutia-t-il. Comment. Tu. Mais. Tu parles!

- Heu, oui! répondit Daphnée en souriant.

- Comment est-ce possible? demanda Hermione qui ne comprenait vraiment plus rien. Tu ne peux pas avoir appris l'anglais en moins de trois semaines! C'est physiquement impossible!

- Ah non? Pourtant je appris le latin en un cycle lunaire.

- Un cycle lunaire? C'est quoi ce bordel? marmonna Ron.

- Ce doit être la manière des êtres de l'eau de diviser le temps, proposa Harry.

- Attendez une minute, dit Hermione qui se massait les tempes. Un cycle lunaire équivaut à environ vingt-neuf jours! Leur mémoire doit être spectaculaire... Daphnée?

- Oui?

- À quelle période de l'histoire de la langue anglaise s'est produite l'invasion des Saxons?

- Heu Mione, intervint Ron. Personne de normalement constitué ne peut répondre à –

- La première. Durant le vieux anglais. Heu non, on dit l'antique?

Hermione faillit s'évanouir.

- Incroyable! souffla-t-elle. Et qui attaquaient-ils?

- Les Celtes.

- Incroyable! répéta-t-elle.

- En quelle année se déroula la première Coupe du Monde de Quidditch et qui l'emporta? demanda Ron.

- 1473. Personne, l'arbitre est tombé dans le coma.

- Qui a inventé le téléphone? hasarda Harry.

- Alexander Graham Bell en 1876.

Ce fut la réponse qui prouva l'excellente mémoire de Daphnée. Stupéfaits, Harry et Ron s'amusèrent à lui poser une foule de questions pointilleuses sur des sujets divers tandis que Hermione ne cessait de répéter : « incroyable, fascinant! » tout en fouillant frénétiquement dans ses livres. Au bout d'une heure, ils durent admettre que non seulement elle parlait l'anglais, mais qu'en plus elle retenait pratiquement tout ce qu'on lui disait.

- Bon et bien, dit Ron, une fois le choc passé. Je crois que la Formation Humaine a réussi...

- Y'a pas à dire, fit Harry, impressionné.

oOo

oOo La PeTiTe SiRèNe oOo

oOo

- Molpée?

- Présente!

- Électra?

- Présente!

- Célaeno?

- Présente!

- Daphnée?

Il ne reçut aucune réponse. Soupirant, le sage se pinça l'arrête du nez, faisant pouffer de rire les étudiantes, attroupées dans le vaste hall du repère du savoir.

- Daphnée? répéta-t-il d'une voix forte.

- Présente! lança une jeune sirène qui parlait avec sa voisine.

Alors que l'appel des noms du début des classes se continuait, Électra se pencha vers la sirène qui venait de répondre et lui tapota l'épaule.

- Je croyais que tu t'appelais Fanée! lui chuchota-t-elle.

- Effectivement. Quel est le problème? répondit la sirène tout bas en haussant un sourcil.

- Il a dit Daphnée, pas Fanée!

Fanée ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais la referma, à court d'arguments. Finalement, elle haussa des épaules et répondit pour la deuxième fois au sage qui venait tout juste de nommer son nom. Content d'avoir toutes ses étudiantes, le sage fit claquer sa langue et rendit sa liste au directeur du repère du savoir.

- Tout le monde est là? demanda celui-ci de sa voix grave.

- Oui monsieur, elles sont toutes là!

- Parfait, c'est parfait!...

-

--

---

----

-Fin du troisième chapitre-

**(1)** Okay, cette partie en latin nous a, ma bêta-readeuse (j'adore ce mot!) et moi, posé tout un problème! En effet, aucune de nous deux n'a eu de formation pour parler latin couramment. Je tiens donc à m'excuser si j'ai offensé quelqu'un en ayant mal utilisé cette langue –ô combien merveilleuse. De plus, si une personne souhaiterait me corriger, je l'encourage vertement à le faire dans les plus brefs délais.


	5. Fortuna

**Titre : **La Petite Sirène

**Auteur : **Tinkerbell7

**Adresse e-mail : **feeclochette990yahoo.ca

**Avertissement :** Ce chapitre est plutôt PG (maintenant devenu K+) mais je penche pour le PG-13 (maintenant T) pour la fin!

**Spoilers :** Tome 1 à 5!

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling exceptées les créatures marines (à quelques exceptions près)!

**Résumé général : **Tout le monde connaît le célèbre conte d'Andersen, La Petite Sirène, repris par Disney racontant l'histoire d'une sirène amoureuse du monde humain. Et si c'était Harry qui rencontrait Daphnée la petite sirène, que se passerait-il?

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : **Daphnée monte à la surface, en humaine. Elle y fait la rencontre de Harry qui l'amène au château et lui présente Hermione et Ron. Ensemble, ils décident de la cacher pour ne pas risquer la prison.

**Musique : **

oOo Bienvenue à Poudlard: _I Feel Good_ de James Brown

oOo La renaissance de Daphnée: _A Quai _de la BO de « Le Fabuleux Destin d'Amélie Poulain »

**Réponse aux reviews**

**Miss-Poucie : **C'est pas grave si tu as oublié de reviewer le chapitre 3! Je vais pas partir une Inquisition pour ça (quoi que...)! Génial de savoir que tu as fait du latin (rosa rosis rosaeeee!)! Mais ne te creuse pas la tête pour si peu. De toute manière, on s'en fout un peu, pas vrai? Merci encore pour ta review, bonne lecture pour la suite! (PS : Vive Coldplay!)

**Takoma : **Désolée d'avoir pris tout ce temps pour poster ce chapitre! J'espère que tu vas tout de même aimer cette suite!

**MissTick : **Dommage mais le chapitre que tu avais lu a un peu été modifié. Entka, dis-moi ce que tu penses de la nouvelle version! (Mais de quoi tu parles avec Leo pis le latin!)

**Yami Shino: **Merci pour ta review! C'est super de recevoir des encouragements!

**dreyd : **Apparemment, personne sur cette planète ne parle couramment le latin... Tant mieux pour moi (haha)! J'espère que tu vas aimer la suite!

**Mélinda : **Merci pour l'encouragement. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir! Bonne lecture du chapitre 4!

**Morwan : **Salut Mo! Muagagagagagaaa, enfin quelqu'un qui se pose des questions sur le titre des chapitres! Muagagagagagagaa. Eh non, je peux pas te l'expliquer tout de suite. Ce serait trop facile! En tout cas, merci pour ta review (ta drôle de review!)! On se voit dans le chapitre 5?...

**Riri : **Mais non voyons, tu ne dois pas désespérer parce que je prends BEAUCOUP de temps à poster (en fait, tu devrais commencer à t'habituer, ce n'est pas prêt de changer (malheureusement))! Au fait, je connais vraiment pas ton truc de Anne qui chantait « C'est une petite sirène lalala ». Faudrait m'envoyer un échantillon!

**Chatou : **Je suis vraiment contente (et touchée!) de voir à quel point tu sembles aimer mon histoire! Moi aussi je suis une fan de La Petite Sirène et ça me fait plaisir de voir que je rejoins autant de monde! Pour toutes tes questions, je peux rien te dire mais tu vas quand même avoir la réponse à deux d'entre elles dans ce chapitre! Bonne lecture!

**-**

**--**

**---**

**----**

Chapitre 4 – Fortuna

Ces dernières semaines, le temps avait relativement changé. Relativement était un euphémisme. Une véritable explosion de couleurs avait transformé les feuilles des nombreux arbres qui entouraient la forêt interdite. À présent, on ne voyait plus que du orange, du jaune et du rouge à perte de vue. L'air s'était refroidi et s'était imprégné d'une drôle d'odeur; un mélange de feuilles mortes et de gazon mouillé. Les quelques élèves qui voulaient profiter des dernières parcelles de chaleur se promenaient dans le parc de Poudlard sur l'heure du midi, parfois même entre les cours. Une des seules choses à ne pas avoir suivi le changement de saison était le lac avec ses eaux calmes et sombres...

« Daphnée? Daphnée, tu m'écoutes ? »

La jeune fille soupira et tourna la tête vers son interlocutrice.

« Oui, oui. Pardon, j'étais... »

« Ailleurs, je sais » répondit Hermione avec un sourire indulgent. « De toute manière, j'ai terminé avec la grammaire pour aujourd'hui. »

La Gryffondor se leva et fit une tentative pour ranger ses parchemins dans son sac d'école, déjà plein à craquer.

« Tu sais où se trouve la nourriture et tout ça. S'il y a un problème, eh bien... nous allons venir. Surtout, ne sors... »

« Ne sors pas de la pièce, Daphnée. Je sais oui. Vous me l'avez assez répété! » marmonna Daphnée en observant ses jambes fendre de l'air à un rythme régulier.

« Ron devrait arriver dans une heure » continua Hermione. « Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit... »

« Non, je suis parfaite. »

Hermione leva la tête, ouvrit la bouche, mais finit par la refermer.

« Hermione, je suis assez grande pour rester toute seule » la rassura Daphnée.

« Bien sûr, je sais. C'est simplement que je... Peu importe. » Elle se dirigea vers la porte, un énorme livre dans les mains. « J'ai placé de nouveaux vêtements sur ton lit. Idéalement, tu devrais prendre une douche et aussi... Oh mon dieu! Déjà 13h49! Je dois absolument y aller! À tout à l'heure! »

Daphnée regarda la porte se refermer dans un bruit sourd et sauta en bas du rebord de la fenêtre. Cela faisait maintenant un mois jour pour jour qu'elle était enfermée dans cette tour à écouter Hermione, Ron et Harry parler des humains. En parler, mais pas en montrer!

Depuis quelques temps, elle avait l'impression qu'on la prenait pour une parfaite imbécile. Pourquoi l'empêchait-on de sortir de cette... de cette cage? Tous les jours elle voyait des humains marcher dans l'immense parc. Tous les jours elle voyait le vent caresser les feuilles de sa brise. Tous les jours elle devait rester à l'intérieur pour voir toutes ces choses!

Oh, elle avait bien essayé de sortir. Une fois. Après avoir saisi le fonctionnement de la poignée, elle avait ouvert la porte, triomphante, et s'était cognée dans Ron qui entrait. Ça avait été la fin de son escapade.

Mais maintenant, elle en avait par-dessus la nageoire d'attendre. Ses trois amis n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir la laisser sortir. En plus, ils lui cachaient clairement l'identité des lieux. Elle n'avait pas vendu son âme à une nymphe pour ensuite rester quatre mois dans la même pièce!

La grosse horloge de la pièce sonna quatorze heures.

Tout en regardant les aiguilles bouger au rythme des secondes, Daphnée eut une idée de génie. Si Hermione venait de partir et que Ron ne reviendrait que dans une heure... cela lui laissait assez de temps pour sortir en catimini et revenir avant que quelqu'un ne s'aperçoive de son absence!

Un énorme sourire illumina son visage et elle se mit à trottiner jusqu'à la porte sans s'empêtrer dans la robe de travail de Hermione. Mine de rien, elle tourna délicatement la poignée de porte qui résista un moment mais finit par céder.

« Tralala! » dit-elle, triomphante.

Il faisait froid à l'extérieur et le contact de l'air la fit frissonner de plaisir. Elle referma la porte derrière elle et se mit en route, les yeux rivés sur les murs où des dizaines de tableaux semblaient dormir. Le couloir était immense, rempli d'armures, de peintures et de sculptures. Le plancher était revêtu d'un tapis rougeâtre qui fit oublier à Daphnée qu'elle ne portait que des chaussettes.

« Holà! Mais que vois-je! »

Elle hurla si fort qu'un morceau de plafond se décolla et tomba à ses pieds. Le cœur battant, Daphnée se tourna vers son interlocuteur. Mais il n'y avait personne. Personne hormis un drôle d'homme dans une armure rutilante, debout dans un champ de blé peint dans un tableau.

« Haut les cœurs! » rugit-il en agitant une épée dans tous les sens.

« Vous parlez? » demanda Daphnée, ébahie.

« Pour sûr mamzelle! Je danse même! » répondit-il en joignant le geste à la parole. « Que pourrait faire le chevalier de Catogan pour vous, noble dame? »

« C'est chez vous ici? »

« Oh, tudieu, non! Je ne suis qu'un vaillant chevalier qui sert sa patrie avec la pointe de son épée et la force de son bras. »

« Ah bon » fit Daphnée, nullement impressionnée. « Vous pourriez me faire visiter? »

« Par ma foy, j'accepte. Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir! »

Il se mit en marche avec un bruit de ferraille épouvantable et traversa le tableau d'une jeune femme assise au pied d'un arbre, non sans lui avoir lancé un clin d'œil séducteur.

« Pressons, mamzelle! Oeillez ces tentures brodées à la main par le très célèbre marquis de Manche en 15... »

Mais Daphnée n'écoutait déjà plus, émerveillée par l'endroit où ils venaient d'arriver. Des dizaines d'escaliers se croisaient dans un grondement, les uns par-dessus les autres pour arriver à leur destination qui semblait changer à chaque fois.

Trop impressionnée, elle ne vit pas le trou dans l'escalier qu'elle s'apprêtait à monter et son pied se coinça.

« _Bloody hell_ » grinça-t-elle en employant l'expression favorite de Ron.

« Diantre! Ne bougez pas, ma dame! » s'exclama le chevalier en la voyant prise dans la marche. « C'est un piège de nos ennemis, ils ne vont pas tarder à attaquer. Je vais monter la garde. »

« Quoi? Mais non! Ne me laissez pas... »

« Sus! Sus! » hurla le personnage en disparaissant derrière un tableau.

« Toute seule... » termina Daphnée.

Embêtée, elle tira sur sa jambe qui resta résolument coincée. Plus elle tirait, plus elle avait l'impression que le trou se refermait sur son pied. Après une dizaine de tentatives, Daphnée se résigna à attendre le retour du chevalier et s'assit dans l'escalier. Tout en se faisant de petites nattes dans ses longs cheveux, elle se demanda comment Hermione réagirait lorsqu'elle la trouverait hors de la pièce, le pied à moitié avalé par un escalier.

Elle en était à sa douzième tresse lorsque l'escalier décida de changer de place et se mit à descendre, faisant hurler Daphnée qui s'accrocha à la rampe comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Complètement paniquée, elle vit le palier du quatrième étage arriver à toute vitesse et elle ferma les yeux pour attendre le choc. Mais il n'y eut pas de choc.

« Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez? »

Le chevalier de Catogan! Il était revenu! Plus heureuse que jamais, Daphnée ouvrit les yeux et s'apprêtait à expliquer l'attitude de l'escalier lorsqu'elle s'étrangla dans ses paroles. Ce n'était pas du tout le chevalier de Catogan.

L'homme au teint cireux la regarda, un rictus au bord des lèvres.

« J'imagine que vous ne vous attendiez pas à vous faire attraper en plein milieu de votre promenade » dit-il d'un ton doucereux.

« Je... » commença Daphnée, paralysée.

Les sourcils de l'homme se froncèrent.

« Attendez une minute » dit-il lentement. « Je ne vous ai jamais vu dans cette école... »

Daphnée sut immédiatement qu'elle s'était mise dans de beaux draps.

oOo

oOo La PeTiTe SiRèNe oOo

oOo

Comme à l'habitude, personne sauf Paravti et Lavande n'écoutait le professeur Trelawney qui leur parlait d'exorcisme. Assis sur des poufs autour d'une table basse au fond de la classe, Harry, Ron, Dean, Seamus et Neville disputaient une petite partie de cartes.

« Trois As, je gagne! » ricana Dean.

« Pourquoi c'est toujours lui? » murmura Neville tandis que Dean empochait les cinq gallions et le paquet de Chocogrenouilles en jeu.

« Ah mes enfants, » dit Ron en imitant la voix du professeur de divination «son Troisième Œil lui est favorable lors du croisement de Saturne et d'Uranus! »

Ils éclatèrent de rire malgré le regard noir que leur lancèrent Lavande et Parvati ainsi que l'air courroucé du professeur.

« Qu'y a t-il de si drôle? » demanda-t-elle en faisant cliqueter ses nombreux bracelets.

Elle ne reçut jamais de réponse, car à ce moment, le moine fantôme traversa le mur et du même coup Seamus qui frissonna de dégoût.

« Message du directeur. Il veut voir Weasley et Potter dans son bureau » annonça-t-il de sa voix grave.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux. Harry et Ron se regardèrent sans rien dire, lisant la même inquiétude dans les yeux de l'autre.

Ils arrivèrent devant la gargouille qui gardait le bureau de Dumbledore en même temps que Hermione.

« Est-ce que tu penses que... » commença Ron alors que le moine donnait le mot de passe (souris glacées!).

« Daphnée » murmura-t-elle. « Surtout, restez calme. Il ne faut rien dire qui nous mettrait encore plus dans le pétrin. »

Ils montèrent l'escalier quatre à quatre et arrivèrent bientôt dans l'immense pièce circulaire qui servait de bureau au directeur. Celui-ci était justement assis face à une Daphnée qui semblait être dans ses petits souliers. Harry sentit son estomac se contracter violemment.

« Ah! Messieurs Potter et Weasley et miss Granger, veuillez vous asseoir je vous prie. »

Ils obéirent en se jetant des regards inquiets. Daphnée marmonna quelque chose que Harry ne comprit pas. Dumbledore, les mains jointes sous son menton les toisa par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, faisant monter la tension d'un cran.

« Alors? » dit-il.

Hermione craqua.

« Nous pouvons tout vous expliquer! » assura-t-elle.

« J'espère pour vous Miss Granger » fit une voix doucereuse que Harry reconnu immédiatement.

Horrifié, il regarda Rogue sortir de l'ombre et s'avancer vers eux, un horrible sourire barrant son visage.

«Faites qu'il n'ait rien à voir avec Daphnée» pria Harry de toutes ses forces.

Il ne dut pas prier assez fort puisque le directeur enchaîna :

« Votre professeur est tombé par hasard sur cette jeune fille qui marchait dans l'établissement. Il est évident qu'elle n'étudie pas ici, pas plus qu'elle n'ait déjà entendu parler de Poudlard en général. »

Harry remarqua que ses yeux pétillaient derrière ses lunettes. Il déglutit péniblement.

« Bien sûr, une question nous vient en tête... Qui est-elle? »

Rogue ricana. Hermione, livide, ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Dumbledore leva la main pour la faire taire.

« J'ai déjà eu l'occasion de m'entretenir avec Daphnée qui m'a exposé sa version des faits. Toutefois, il me manque une pièce au puzzle. »

Harry expira profondément et raconta toute l'histoire depuis le début. Il expliqua à Dumbledore et Rogue comment il avait trouvé Daphnée dans le parc au beau milieu de l'après-midi et qu'il avait compris qu'elle parlait le langage aquatique. Il raconta aussi comment ils avaient décidé de la cacher, le temps de trouver une solution. Lorsqu'il parla de la Formation Humaine, Rogue explosa.

« COMMENT! » hurla-t-il. « Ces inconscients abritent une sirène illégalement dans l'école depuis presque tout un mois! »

« C'était pour une bonne cause! » se défendit Ron qui, visiblement, avait du courage à revendre.

Harry crut que Rogue allait lui arracher la tête à mains nues pour ensuite la lui enfoncer sur un piquet. Heureusement pour le rouquin, Dumbledore vint à son secours.

« Nous n'en doutons pas une seconde, monsieur Weasley. »

« Mais... Albus! » s'exclama Rogue, dépassé.

« Nous en reparlerons plus tard Severus. Veuillez être assez aimable pour avertir le professeur McGonnagall de l'arrivée d'une nouvelle élève dans sa maison. »

Furieux, le maître des potions tourna les talons et claqua la porte en sortant. Un long silence accueillit sa sortie.

« Vous avez dit... une nouvelle élève, monsieur? » demanda Hermione après un instant.

« Tout à fait, Miss Granger. »

À côté d'Hermione, Daphnée eut un drôle de tic et sa main se referma violemment sur l'accoudoir.

« Je crois que rendue à ce stade-ci, mademoiselle Daphnée n'aurait aucun intérêt à retourner chez elle sans avoir eu un aperçu de la vie des jeunes sorciers de nos jours. Toutefois, nous éviterons de répandre cette information parmi les élèves. » expliqua Dumbledore d'un ton léger. « Un bonbon? » demanda-t-il en tendant une coupole au trio, devenu quatuor.

Ron et Daphnée se prirent une généreuse poignée sans se gêner.

« Vous voulez dire, leur cacher la vérité, monsieur? » demanda Hermione d'un ton inquiet.

Harry savait qu'elle pensait au ministère de la magie et à toutes les lois qu'ils avaient enfreint en hébergeant Daphnée.

« Mademoiselle Granger » commença Dumbledore en les regardant fixement. « Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que le geste que vous avez posé en invitant _délibérément_ mademoiselle Daphnée à rester au château comporte des risques. » Hermione secoua la tête. « Il serait aussi plus sage qu'elle soit placée chez les Gryffondors durant son séjour pour que puissiez continuer à la voir régulièrement. Évidemment, les professeurs devront être mis au courant de toute la situation. »

« Monsieur je... » s'étrangla Daphnée.

Surprenant tout le monde, elle se leva et se jeta dans les bras de Dumbledore qui lui tapota l'épaule affectueusement.

« Merci, merci infiniment! »

« C'est moi qui vous remercie, Daphnée. Votre présence ici saura sûrement accroître nos connaissances limitées sur les êtres de l'eau. »

Daphnée retourna s'asseoir, le visage rayonnant.

« Bien. Maintenant que nous avons établi la situation future de Daphnée, nous devons nous pencher sur un problème plus important. »

Il y eut un silence.

« Quoi? » finit par demander Ron.

Le directeur eut un sourire.

« Bienvenue à Poudlard, mademoiselle Rosenberg! »

oOo

oOo La PeTiTe SiRèNe oOo

oOo

L'existence de Daphnée fut rendue publique dix minutes plus tard lorsque Dumbledore alla la présenter aux membres du personnel. Lorsqu'il apprit qu'elle était une sirène, Hagrid se leva si brusquement qu'il renversa la table sur laquelle le professeur Sinistra corrigeait des copies d'examens.

« Une sirène! Merlin! Il doit bien y avoir dix ans que j'en ai rencontré une » s'exclama-t-il en secouant la main de Daphnée. « Comment vous fonctionnez là-bas? C'est sombre au fond? Et le calmar géant, il est plutôt gentil, non? »

Le professeur McGonnagall dut intervenir pour que le géant laisse la pauvre jeune fille tranquille. Le seul qui ne participait pas aux salutations était Rogue qui semblait broyer du noir dans le fond de la salle des professeurs. Il y eut Miss Teigne qui cracha sauvagement sur Daphnée qui eut un cri de surprise en voyant la chose, ce qui ne plut pas particulièrement à Rusard.

Le professeur Chourave s'intéressa aux espèces de végétaux marins qui faisaient office de flore aquatique et bombarda littéralement Daphnée de questions.

« Je crois qu'il est l'heure d'aller manger » annonça Dumbledore en faisant un clin d'œil à Daphnée.

Celle-ci lui adressa un petit sourire de reconnaissance et suivit ses amis à l'extérieur de la salle.

« Il était temps » dit Ron tandis qu'ils marchaient dans les couloirs menant à la Grande Salle. « J'ai bien cru ne jamais pouvoir sortir de là! »

« Ron, voyons » dit Hermione en roulant des yeux.

« Comment tu as fait pour te faire attraper par Rogue, Daphnée? » demanda Harry. « Il fallait vraiment ne pas avoir de chance. »

« Le chevalier de Catogan m'a abandonné alors que l'escalier avait avalé mon pied » expliqua Daphnée avec une pointe de colère dans la voix.

« Ah. Ce vieux maboul de Catogan! » dit Ron en levant les yeux au ciel.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la salle à manger, de nombreux élèves se retournèrent sur leur passage. Voyant que Daphnée semblait mal à l'aise, Hermione lui sourit.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Ils sont tous très gentils. »

« Ou presque » dit Ron d'un ton rogue en regardant la table des Serpentard.

Arrivés à la table des Gryffondor, Parvati, qui les avait suivi des yeux depuis leur entrée, se jeta sur eux.

« Salut, tu es la nouvelle, pas vrai? » dit-elle en poussant Harry si fort qu'il dut s'accrocher à la table pour ne pas tomber.

« Laisse-nous le temps de nous asseoir! » ronchonna Ron. » Et puis d'abord, comment tu sais qu'elle est nouvelle?»

« Lisa Turpin et Padma l'ont vu sortir du bureau de Dumbledore » répondit Lavande.

Daphnée eut une drôle de réaction.

« Padma? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix étrange.

« C'est ma sœur » répondit Parvati. « Tu la connais? »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre, car le directeur demandait le silence à l'avant de la pièce.

« Comme certains d'entre vous l'auront remarqué, nous avons l'honneur d'accueillir une étudiante étrangère de la Hollande qui suivra les cours chez nous pendant un moment : mademoiselle Daphnée Rosenberg. »

La moitié des élèves se tordirent le cou pour regarder la nouvelle et Harry vit même deux première année se lever sur leur chaise pour mieux voir. Daphnée était tellement rouge qu'on aurait pu faire cuire un œuf sur ses joues.

« Cela va sans dire que vous êtes tous invités à la respecter convenablement afin de lui faire passer le plus agréable séjour possible. Bon appétit! » dit Dumbledore en se rasseyant sous les bruits de conversations des élèves.

« Alors comme ça, tu viens de la Hollande? » demanda Lavande qui fixait intensément Daphnée.

« Heu, oui. C'est exactement ça » répondit celle-ci en butant un peu sur le mot.

« Tu as un drôle d'accent» dit Seamus en se joignant à la conversation.

« Je suis désolée, j'ai encore un peu de difficulté avec mon anglais »

« Il est très bien » assura Neville en rougissant.

Daphnée lui fit un grand sourire et Neville avala de travers.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'amène en Écosse? » demanda Dean

« Laissez-la un peu respirer! » s'exclama Hermione. « Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de vous présenter!… »

« Parce que vous vous connaissez personnellement? » demanda Lavande.

Hermione parut gênée.

« Dumbledore nous a demandé de nous occuper d'elle pour l'aider au début » dit-elle. Et avant que quelqu'un ne puisse ajouter quelque chose, elle se tourna vers Daphnée. « Voici Lavande Brown, Parvati Patil, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan et Neville Londubat. »

« Hé, et moi, on me présente pas? » demanda Ginny qui était assise à côté de Neville. Je suis Ginny Weasley » dit-elle a Daphnée qui eut l'air amusé.

« Tu as le même nom que Ron! » pouffa-t-elle, ayant l'air de trouver la chose particulièrement hilarante.

« Ben oui, c'est mon frère... »

« Mais... » commença Daphnée en cessant de glousser. « Vous vous ressemblez! »

Dean lui jeta un drôle de coup d'œil.

« Comment ça se fait que tu arrives maintenant? » demanda Parvati.

« Quelqu'un veut du poisson? » dit Hermione d'une voix forte en passant le plat dans les mains de Daphnée.

Celle-ci baissa les yeux et hurla de terreur avant de tomber en bas de son banc. En une demi-seconde, la Grande Salle fut plongée dans un profond silence, toutes les têtes tournées vers la table des Gryffondor.

« Heu, c'est que... » balbutia Harry. « Elle est végétarienne!... »

oOo

oOo La PeTiTe SiRèNe oOo

oOo

La scolarité de Daphnée commença officiellement cet après-midi là, dans le cours de botanique avec les Serdaigle. Assise entre Terry Boot et Ron, elle buvait littéralement les paroles du professeur Chourave qui donnait un cours détaillé sur l'aconit. Elle sursauta lorsque la cloche annonça la fin du cours et courut presque jusqu'au cours de métamorphose qui suivait.

Daphnée se serait cru dans un rêve. Comment avait-elle pu vivre toutes ces années dans l'ignorance d'un monde aussi fabuleux? Comment son père pouvait-il nier la beauté subtile d'un coucher de soleil ou d'un oiseau solitaire volant dans un ciel bleu? Il y avait tant de choses à voir, tant de choses à faire! Tout ce qu'elle voyait, touchait, entendait et apprenait était nouveau pour elle. Un monde entier se déroulait concrètement devant ses yeux et elle avait peine à y croire. Tout au long de l'après-midi, elle avait dû se pincer le bras au moins cent fois!

Son comportement étrange fascinait Harry, Ron et Hermione qui la regardaient courir d'une chose à l'autre, un air extatique sur le visage. Bientôt, tout le monde fit la connaissance de « la petite Hollandaise » qui au fond, était plutôt sympathique malgré son drôle d'accent et la façon bizarroïde qu'elle avait de regarder les objets, les yeux brillants.

De son côté, Daphnée appréciait beaucoup les élèves de Poudlard, bien que certains se soient montrés réticents à son arrivé improvisée. Elle se sentait très à l'aise parmi les Gryffondor et adorait passer du temps avec eux. Seamus et Dean la faisaient beaucoup rire avec leurs divergences d'opinions sur les tournois de Quidditch et Parvati et Lavande étaient presque plus curieuses qu'elle! Il y avait aussi Neville, un garçon timide, maladroit et un peu joufflu qui rougissait lorsqu'une fille lui parlait, ce qu'elle trouvait particulièrement adorable.

Lorsque, après une journée presque trop remplie, Daphnée rentrait dans le dortoir des Gryffondor, elle restait éveillée durant des heures, occupée à repasser les évènements de la journée dans sa tête. C'était pendant ces instants précis que sa famille lui manquait le plus. Elle se demandait comment auraient réagi Mira et Lyra en goûtant les produits de chez Zonko ou encore sa sœur Tauri en voyant l'immense bibliothèque du château. Dans ces moments de solitude, le collier de sa mère était le seul objet capable de lui faire retrouver le sourire.

Malgré tout, elle ne parlait jamais de sa famille, se contentant d'hausser les épaules quand on lui posait une question. Hermione avait eu droit au même traitement lorsqu'elle avait voulu savoir ce qu'il s'était passé dans le bureau de Dumbledore, juste avant qu'on ne les convoque. Il n'y avait rien à faire, Daphnée restait muette sur ce sujet. La seule chose qu'Hermione avait réussi à apprendre (en surprenant une conversation entre Flitwick et McGonnagall), c'était que la jeune fille venait d'une école d'êtres de l'eau qui l'avait transformé en humaine pour un projet éducatif. Comment? Elle n'en avait aucune idée.

Et qui aurait pu effectuer une transformation demandant un niveau de magie incroyablement élevé sur une sirène de cet âge? Qui donc?...

oOo

oOo La PeTiTe SiRèNe oOo

oOo

« _À la claire fontaine_,

_M'en allant promener_,

_J'ai trouvé l'eau si belle_,

_Que je m'y suis noyé_! »

Enchaînée à son mur, Caliadne regardait sa victime se débattre en tentant de lutter contre l'eau qui entrait petit à petit dans ses poumons.

« _Sous les feuilles d'un chêne_,

_Je me suis fait berné_,

_Et me suis fait tué_,

_Sans l'avoir mérité_. »

L'oiseau ne devait plus en avoir pour très longtemps, à en juger ses mouvements et ses râles de moins en moins fréquents.

« _Sur le plus haute branche_,

_Un oiseau torturé_,

_Pleure oh rossignol pleure_,

_Tu ne peux plus voler_...

_Il faut se méfier des échos_,

_Jamais je ne l'oublierai_...»

Caliadne regarda sa proie rendre l'âme et poussa un petit soupir. Qu'allait-elle faire maintenant avec une carcasse de corbeau aux membres à moitié arrachés?

Tout en suçotant un de ses os, elle se demanda combien d'animaux stupides elle réussirait à ensorceler grâce à sa voix.

Sa voix, son pouvoir de persuasion...

La nymphe eut une pensée pour Daphnée, la petite être de l'eau qui détenait un pouvoir énorme sans le savoir. Comment pouvait-on être aussi naïve? Caliadne avait visé juste lorsqu'elle lui avait proposé de la transformer en humaine. La petite n'y avait vu que du feu. Un peu plus et elle se proposait elle-même pour aller tuer Melite, Harmonia et Lilaela.

La transformer avait été un jeu d'enfant. La sirène avait quatre cycles lunaires pour trouver et lui ramener la pierre de Triton qui permettrait à Caliadne de gouverner à nouveau sur tous les océans. Et si Daphnée ne tenait pas sa parole, elle mourrait au bout des quatre mois, foudroyée par une faiblesse au cœur.

« Tout est bien qui finit bien! » chantonna Caliadne.

Soudain, elle eut une idée. Elle fit un petit mouvement de la main et le cadavre du corbeau flotta jusqu'à sa hauteur.

« Tu seras très obéissant, n'est-ce pas? » dit-elle en lui caressant la tête. « Il ne faudrait pas me décevoir! »

L'oiseau eut une convulsion qui fit sourire la nymphe.

« Retrouve cette Daphnée qui joue à l'humaine et fais-lui comprendre qu'il ne lui reste que trois petits mois avant que je ne me fâche. »

« Oui, maître » répondit mécaniquement le corbeau.

Il battit des ailes et se mit à nager jusqu'à la surface avant de s'envoler dans le ciel sombre d'Octobre.

Restée enchaînée dans sa caverne, Caliadne se mit à rire en voyant que le vent tournait enfin à sa faveur...

**-**

**--**

**---**

**----**

Fin du quatrième chapitre-


	6. Mnémosyne

**Titre : **La Petite Sirène

**Auteur : **Tinkerbell7

**Avertissement :** De retour au bon vieux PG (K+)!

**Spoilers :** Tome 1 à 5!

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling exceptées les créatures marines (à quelques exceptions près)!

**Résumé général : **Tout le monde connaît le célèbre conte d'Andersen, La Petite Sirène, repris par Disney racontant l'histoire d'une sirène amoureuse du monde humain. Et si c'était Harry qui rencontrait Daphnée la petite sirène, que se passerait-il?

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : **La sirène décide de sortir de la Salle sur Demande et Rogue la trouve au milieu du couloir. Après une rencontre avec Dumbledore, c'est le début de sa scolarité en tant qu'élève. Entre temps, Caliadne envoie un corbeau pour espionner Daphnée.

**Musique : **

oOo Le cours de danse: _Jump Jive An' Wail_ de Brian Setzer Orchestra

oOo La chanson de Daphnée: _Dante's Prayer _de Loreena McKennitt (eh oui, encore!)

**Petite note :**

Bon, comme plusieurs d'entre vous le savez déjà, Ffnet a décidé d'interdire les RAR dans les chapitres des histoires. Évidemment, je suis très déçue parce que j'ai toujours adoré répondre aux reviews de mes lecteurs qui prennent le temps de m'écrire. Par contre, j'ai décidé de ne pas aller à l'encontre de la décision des webmasters du site MAIS j'ai l'intention de poster mes réponses aux reviews sur mon Livejournal (l'adresse est sur mon profil).

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Morwan : **Mais non voyons, tout le monde adore l'école! Toi la première, j'en suis persuadée :P Je tenais à te dire que j'apprécie énormément le fait que tu t'intéresse à mon histoire. Merci encore! Donc, ouais Caliadne est toujours dans le décor, faudrait surtout pas l'oublier! Et je n'ai pas pu résister à mettre le chevalier de Catogan dans mon chapitre 4, il me fait trop rire. Aaaaah, le truc des titres de chapitres! T'inquiète pas pour ça, j'ai prévu faire un mini chapitre pour expliquer pleins de trucs de l'histoire, dont les titres. Donc un jour, tu vas pouvoir savoir! Allez, je te laisse aller lire le chapitre 5! Bonne lecture!

**Petale de lune : **Merci, merci, merci pour cette review! J'espère que tu vas autant aimer la suite!

**Chatou : **Chatou, tu es un génie. Ta question sur la baguette était réellement légitime étant donné que j'avais omis ce petit détail. J'ai corrigé ça juste pour toi:P

**MissTick : **Houm... heu j'ai rien à répondre pour ta review, madame la bétatineuse (ça fait un peu tartineuse). Quand est-ce que tu vas updater tes fics?

**melinda : **Merci! Si ça se trouve, tu vas aussi aimer le chapitre 5...!

**mobi22 : **Wow, ta review est vraiment très gentille! J'espère que tu vas continuer à lire!

**La marrade : **Merci pour la review! C'est très encourageant de voir qu'il y a des personnes qui lisent mes histoire. Vraiment, tu n'as pas idée à quel point ça me fait plaisir! Bonne lecture!

**-**

**--**

**---**

**----**

Chapitre 5 – Mnémosyne

----

---

--

-

« Je ne comprends pas » répéta Daphnée pour la millième fois.

Assis dans un coin reculé de la bibliothèque, Daphnée et Harry révisaient pour un examen de métamorphose qui avait lieu le surlendemain matin.

« C'est une des fonctions de base de la transmutation » expliqua Harry, plus ou moins calmement.

« D'accord » Elle se racla la gorge. « Métamorphis! »

La pièce de monnaie posée sur la table resta désespérément inchangée.

« Métamorphis! Métamorphis! Métamorphis! Méta - »

« Daphnée, STOP! » cria Harry en bondissant sur ses pieds.

Les pattes de la table s'étaient mises à bouger et avant qu'ils ne puissent faire quelque chose, le meuble s'enfuit en courant à travers la bibliothèque.

Harry poussa un profond soupir.

« Écoute. Tu n'as qu'à... »

« Non! Je veux réussir! » protesta Daphnée. « C'est la baguette qui est méchante. »

Dès sa première journée, McGonagall était allée faire des emplettes et avait réussi à lui trouver une vieille baguette magique, le temps qu'elle aille s'en procurer une. Malheureusement, l'instrument magique s'était aperçu que Daphnée ne contrôlait pas bien ses pouvoirs magiques et en profitait pour n'en faire qu'à sa tête.

« D'accord. C'est la faute à la baguette » dit Harry en se passant la main sur le visage.

Plus loin, on entendit un hurlement hystérique suivi d'un terrible fracas. La table avait probablement rencontré des élèves ou, pire, madame Pince.

« Je crois qu'on ferait mieux d'y aller » dit-il prudemment.

Daphnée fit la moue mais prit tout de même ses choses qu'elle jeta pêle-mêle dans son nouveau sac d'école. En sortant de la bibliothèque, ils virent une élève de Serdaigle montée sur sa chaise pendant que la table saccageait tout autour d'elle.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que ce genre d'incidents se produisait. Daphnée avait à son actif une explosion de chaudron, deux bris de bouteilles d'encre, quatre assiettes échappées ainsi que deux statues mystérieusement disparues. Si ça continuait, elle allait battre le record de Neville lui-même.

Le plus bizarre, c'est que personne ne semblait se rendre compte qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait chez elle. Tout ce qu'elle faisait de travers était mis sur le compte de son « adaptation ». Harry ne comprenait pas comment tout le monde avait pu gober cette histoire. Comment Daphnée avait pu séduire tout le monde à un point tel que personne ne se posait de questions sur son identité? Était-ce grâce à sa figure sympathique, son sens de l'humour ou ses yeux bleu-mauve un peu étranges? Harry devait se l'avouer : lorsqu'elle se tenait à côté de lui, il ressentait un certain malaise. Et il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur la cause.

« Mot de passe? » demanda une voix.

Harry sursauta. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'ils étaient arrivés devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame.

« Farfadet » dit-il d'un ton las.

Le tableau pivota et les laissa entrer dans une salle commune bondée. Ils avaient à peine fait un pas qu'une tête rousse se jeta sur eux.

« Joyeuse Halloween! » hurla Ginny Weasley, surexcitée.

« Heu... » dit Daphnée. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe? »

« McGonagall vient d'épingler une annonce pour prévenir tout le monde qu'un banquet est organisé ce soir. Il paraît qu'on peut se costumer! »

« Se costumer? » répéta Daphnée qui visiblement ne comprenait rien à tout ce qui se passait.

« Oh, vous ne fêtez pas Halloween en Hollande? » demanda Ginny tout en se mettant en route vers la Grande Salle. « C'est une fête qui se passe le 31 octobre et qui au départ... »

Contrairement à Daphnée qui écoutait religieusement les explications d'une Ginny emballée, Harry n'avait pas du tout envie de devoir participer à ce genre d'évènements. Il roula des yeux, exaspéré.

Depuis quelques temps, un rien l'énervait et on aurait dit que les éléments s'étaient mis en commun accord pour que tout se passe mal. Par exemple, ce matin, il avait déchiré un de ses pantalons en ouvrant son tiroir et quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'il prenait sa douche, il avait glissé sur l'eau savonneuse et s'était cogné la tête contre la pomme de douche. Et ce n'était pas tout. Durant le petit déjeuner, il avait échappé de la marmelade sur le devoir d'enchantements qu'il avait oublié de faire la veille. Et maintenant on lui annonçait qu'il allait devoir passer la soirée à un banquet alors qu'il avait prévu de préparer une tactique de jeu pour le prochain match de Quidditch? Vraiment, il avait hâte que cette journée se termine, pensa-t-il alors qu'ils passaient les portes de la Grande Salle avec les autres élèves.

Encore une fois, les personnes qui avaient décoré la salle s'étaient surpassées. Des citrouilles géantes avec des visages effrayants étaient postées aux portes. Au-dessus des élèves assis aux tables, des centaines de chauves-souris voletaient dans les airs sous le ciel grisâtre du plafond magique. Harry vit que quelques élèves et professeurs s'étaient déguisés pour l'occasion.

Ils allaient s'asseoir à côté de Ron et Hermione quand une grande fille blonde avec une citrouille édentée crachant des bonbons en guise de chapeau s'approcha d'eux en sautillant.

« Salut les amis! » dit-elle.

« Salut Luna » fit Harry avec un sourire. « Ton chapeau est très... »

« Oui moi aussi je trouve! » répondit-elle avec un énorme sourire.

Elle se tourna vers Daphnée et lui serra la main.

« J'adore vos Pannenkoeken! C'est tellement _heerlijk_! » (1)

« Heuuuu oui. D'accord. » répondit Daphnée en regardant Harry qui haussa des épaules alors que Ginny éclatait de rire en attrapant au vol une Dragée-surprise vomie par la citrouille de Luna.

« Joyeuse Halloween à vous! _Goedendag_!» dit Luna avant de retourner s'asseoir à la table des Serdaigle, entraînant avec elle des élèves qui se précipitaient à chaque fois que la citrouille ouvrait la bouche.

« Cette fille est trop bizarre » dit Ron en la suivant du regard.

« Je l'adore » dit Ginny en se laissant tomber à côté d'Hermione.

Soudain, les plats dorés posés sur les tables s'emplirent de plats qui semblaient tous plus délicieux les uns que les autres, à la grande joie des élèves qui n'attendirent pas plus longtemps pour se servir.

Harry était en train de se prendre une énorme portion de purée de pommes de terre quand Hermione se pencha vers lui.

« On ne reste pas longtemps » dit-elle en prenant soin de vérifier que personne ne les écoutait. « J'ai prévu quelque chose de spécial après dans la Salle sur Demande. »

Harry croisa le regard de Ron qui hocha la tête, visiblement déjà au courant.

« De spécial? » répéta-t-il.

La Gryffondor eut alors un sourire espiègle.

« Vous verrez! »

oOo

oOo La PeTiTe SiRèNe oOo

oOo

Hermione souleva le drap posé sur un objet au milieu de la pièce, révélant le tableau d'un couple habillé façon années trente. Les deux personnages leur firent une gracieuse courbette en signe de salutation.

« Woa! » s'exclama Daphnée. « Qui c'est? »

« C'est un tableau que j'ai trouvé dans une salle de rangement. Ils vont pouvoir nous aider » répondit Hermione.

À faire quoi? pensa Harry, écrasé dans un siège. Ils avaient réussi à quitter la Grande Salle quelques minutes plus tôt sans trop se faire remarquer. Ron avait boudé tout le long du trajet, car ils allaient rater le dessert qui était toujours délicieux le jour d'Halloween.

« Ron, viens m'aider. On va bouger les meubles pour avoir un peu de place. »

Une fois qu'ils eurent dégagé le centre de la pièce, Hermione tapota le tourne-disque d'un coup de baguette magique. Aussitôt, un morceau entraînant de swing envahit la pièce, donnant soudainement un sens aux danseurs du tableau qui se mirent à virevolter avec passion sur le rythme. Malgré toute la volonté qu'il avait déployée au cours de la journée pour rester impassible, Harry ne put empêcher son pied de battre la mesure.

« Bienvenus au cours de danse improvisé! » fanfaronna Hermione, l'air fière d'elle.

« De danse? »

À côté de Harry, Ron s'étouffa.

« Mione, tu ne comptes pas lui apprendre à danser! »

Il n'aurait pas eu l'air plus abasourdi si Percy venait de lui annoncer qu'il allait faire carrière dans l'humour.

« Bien sûr que si, qu'est-ce que tu crois. La fête de Noël approche et on ne sait jamais quel genre d'activités ils vont inventer. »

Mais, voulut dire Harry, plein de gens ne savent pas danser. Hermione devança sa pensée.

« Je me suis dit que ce serait bien de lui apprendre à danser, ce que je voulais faire de toute manière. D'ailleurs, vous devriez vous y mettre aussi tous les deux. Donc, le swing est une danse des années trente qui se danse à deux...

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'aies fait rater le dessert pour ça » marmonna Ron.

Hermione préféra ignorer sa remarque alors que Daphnée était secouée d'un fou rire silencieux.

« Habituellement un garçon et une fille. Comme le rythme est plutôt rapide, il s'agit de faire une série de mouvements en accord avec la musique. » Elle pointa les deux danseurs du tableau qui dansaient avec une frénésie peu commune.

« Et il faut se balancer? » demanda Daphnée en louchant vers le tableau.

« C'est à peu près ça » dit Hermione en souriant. « Allez Ron, on va lui montrer comment faire! »

Ron poussa un juron particulièrement pimenté, mais alla tout de même se placer à côté de Hermione d'un air boudeur. Sous le commandement de la Gryffondor, ils se mirent à imiter les personnages du tableau tant bien que mal en suivant leurs indications. En voyant Hermione grimacer lorsque Ron lui marcha sur le pied, Harry sentit sa bonne humeur lui revenir. Il regarda Daphnée qui avait un air plutôt perplexe et se dit qu'après tout, il ne perdrait rien à s'amuser un petit peu.

« Heu, veux-tu danser avec moi? » lui demanda-t-il d'une voix qui, l'espérait-il, semblait totalement naturelle.

Daphnée se retourna brusquement vers lui avec une expression de surprise totale sur le visage. Puis, au grand étonnement de Harry, elle rougit horriblement.

« Mais heu... Je suis trop jeune! » dit-elle, visiblement embarrassée.

« Trop jeune? » demanda Harry qui commençait à regretter d'avoir posé la question.

« Écoute, Harry. Je crois qu'on devrait attendre de se connaître un peu plus. »

Harry accusa le coup, un peu étonné par sa réponse.

« Heu... si tu veux... » dit-il.

« Parce que tu sais, tu es un gentil humain et tout, mais je ne pense pas que mes parents seraient très d'accord avec tout ça… C'est une grosse responsabilité un bébé. »

« Hein? Mais qu'est-ce qu'un bébé a à voir dans tout ça? » demanda Harry qui ne comprenait plus rien.

« Ben, tu m'as demandé si je voulais danser avec toi... » dit Daphnée en rougissant encore plus. « Et je ne suis pas prête à avoir un bébé! »

« Mais de quoi tu parles, Daphnée? Je voulais seulement savoir si tu voulais danser. Je n'ai pas l'intention de coucher avec toi! » s'écria Harry, ne sachant plus très bien comment réagir.

« Coucher avec moi? » répéta Daphnée. « Tu veux dire faire dodo? »

« Oh, shit! » dit Harry en comprenant finalement la bizarrerie de la situation. « Hermione ne t'a pas expliqué la manière dont les humains... faisaient les bébés? »

« Ils ne dansent pas? » demanda la jeune fille l'air perdu.

« NON! »

Il y eut un petit silence pendant qu'ils regardaient Hermione se fâcher contre Ron qui « ne faisait aucune preuve de bonne volonté ».

« Mais alors, comment est-ce qu'ils font pou- »

« Tu demanderas à Hermione. »

Nouveau silence.

« Heu, Harry? »

« Moui? »

« Tu veux danser avec moi? De façon humaine » s'empressa d'ajouter Daphnée sous l'air suspicieux de Harry.

« Bon. D'accord. »

Quelle situation ridicule, pensa Harry alors qu'ils allaient à côté de Ron et Hermione. Pourtant, lorsque Daphnée lui fit un grand sourire, il trouva que la situation n'était finalement pas aussi grotesque qu'il le croyait.

Au bout du compte, il ne regretta pas d'avoir accepté l'offre de la jeune fille. Il se trouvait que Daphnée dansait déjà très bien... à sa manière! Elle faisait toutes sortes de gestes exagérés avec ses bras et ses jambes et prenaient des expressions à mourir de rire en essayant de faire comme les danseurs du tableau. Même Ron et Hermione avaient arrêté de se disputer pour regarder Daphnée faire ses mouvements complexes avec Harry qui pensait ne jamais pouvoir retrouver sa respiration tellement il riait. Finalement, la chanson se termina alors que Daphnée accrochait une bibliothèque et s'étalait de tout son long sur une table basse en riant aux éclats.

« Bon je crois que ça suffira! » déclara Hermione alors que Harry aidait Daphnée à se relever.

« Dommage, je commençais à aimer ce _swein_ » dit-elle pensivement.

« Swing! » la reprirent Hermione, Ron et Harry en chœur.

« On parle de la même nageoire! » dit Daphnée en roulant des yeux. « C'est quoi la prochaine danse humaine? »

« La salsa! »

« Oh, Merlin!... »

oOo

oOo La PeTiTe SiRèNe oOo

oOo

Ils étaient passés au travers d'une dizaine de danses lorsque Hermione décida qu'il était temps de rentrer à la tour des Gryffondor, au grand soulagement de Harry et Ron qui commençaient à en avoir marre. Après avoir pris le tableau des danseurs, Hermione et Ron étaient sortis de la Salle sur Demande, laissant à Harry et Daphnée le soin de ramasser la pièce. De toute manière, il ne fallait pas que quelqu'un les voie se promener tous ensemble au septième étage alors que le banquet n'était pas terminé en bas.

Épuisé, Harry se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil alors que Daphnée se dirigeait vers la fenêtre pour faire entrer un peu d'air frais.

« Harry? » demanda Daphnée au bout d'un moment.

« Hum? »

« Je voulais te dire un grand merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. »

Étonné, Harry tourna la tête vers elle.

« Ben, c'était pas grand chose... »

« Non, non! Mais pour moi c'était important. Et je voulais que tu le saches. Voilà. »

« Heu, d'accord... »

Daphnée lui fit un sourire dont elle avait le secret et soupira en s'accoudant à la fenêtre, les yeux tournés vers le lac noir de Poudlard. L'horloge grand-père au fond de la pièce marqua dix heures.

« Méropée adorerait cet endroit » lâcha-t-elle.

« Mé qui? » demanda Harry.

« Méropée. C'est ma sœur » dit Daphnée. « Enfin, une de mes sœurs. »

« Ah bon? » fit Harry en se redressant dans son fauteuil.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il connaissait la jeune fille, il sentait qu'elle allait se confier réellement à lui. Et pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il se sentit soulagé.

« Ouais » répondit-elle. « Je suis la cadette de huit filles. »

« Quoi? »

« Maïa, Tauri, Cassiopée, Bérénice, Méropée, Lyra et Mira » dit-elle en comptant sur ses doigts. « Ça fait huit avec moi. Mais souvent on dit que nous sommes sept à cause de Lyra et Mira. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont? » demanda Harry.

« Elles viennent du même embryon. Ça veut dire qu'elles se ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eau. Elles sont identiques, quoi. »

« Et c'est rare chez vous? »

« Oh oui! C'est la première fois qu'on en voyait. Papa a été rudement étonné quand il a vu ça! » dit-elle en pouffant de rire. « Des tas d'êtres de l'eau sont venus les étudier à la maison. »

« Ils te manquent? » demanda-t-il.

« Beaucoup » répondit-elle avec une drôle de voix.

Harry crut qu'elle allait pleurer, mais elle redressa la tête et lui sourit.

« Et toi, ils te manquent? »

« Les Dursleys? » fit Harry.

« Non. Ton papa et ta maman. »

Harry préféra regarder ses chaussures.

« C'est très triste ce qui leur est arrivé. » continua Daphnée. « Hermione m'a raconté comment ils ont sacrifié leur vie pour la tienne. C'était très courageux de leur part. »

Il la regarda. Elle avait l'air sincère.

« Merci » dit Harry.

Daphnée lui sourit et tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. Après une longue minute où ils restèrent silencieux, elle se mit à chanter.

« _Quand la forêt noire est tombée avant moi_

_Et tous les sentiers envahis par les algues_

_Quand tous disaient qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre chemin_

_J'ai cultivé les douleurs de la pierre_

_Je ne croyais pas car je ne pouvais pas voir_

_Jusqu'à ce que tu viennes à moi dans la nuit_

_Quand l'aube semblait à jamais perdue_

_Tu m'as montré ton amour sous la lumière des étoiles_

_Tourne tes yeux vers l'océan_

_Tourne ton âme vers la mer_

_Et quand la nuit noire semble sans fin_

_Je t'en prie, souviens-toi de moi_

_Bien que nous partagions cet humble chemin, seuls_

_Combien ce cœur est fragile_

_Oh, donne à ces nageoires fragiles des ailes pour voler_

_Pour toucher la face des étoiles_

_Respire la vie dans ce cœur faible_

_Élève ce voile mortel de la peur_

_Prends ces espoirs émiettés, gravés par les pleurs_

_Nous nous élèverons au-delà de ces soucis mortels_

_Tourne tes yeux vers l'océan_

_Tourne ton âme vers la mer_

_Et quand la nuit noire semble sans fin_

_Je t'en prie, souviens-toi de moi _» (2)

Elle termina la note presque dans un murmure. Harry était bouleversé. Jamais il n'avait entendu une voix aussi claire et douce. On aurait dit que les notes qu'elle chantait se transformaient en images qui emplissaient l'air. Il avait l'impression que Daphnée l'avait plongé dans un endroit au chaud, à l'abri des regards où tout était possible. Où plus rien n'était compliqué. Un endroit où il pourrait se laisser bercer par cette voix jusqu'à la fin des temps. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien. C'était... c'était envoûtant, pensa-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est? » demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

« C'est une très vieille chanson de chez moi » répondit Daphnée. « Ma maman me la chantait quand j'étais petite. J'ai l'impression que la traduction n'est pas aussi bonne que la vraie. »

Harry hocha la tête en frissonnant, n'arrivant pas à se défaire de la sensation étrange dans laquelle Daphnée l'avait submergé.

« Je croyais que les êtres de l'eau ne pouvaient pas pleurer » dit-il en pensant à un couplet de la chanson.

« Oui, c'est vrai » dit Daphnée en fronçant des sourcils. « Mais tu sais Harry, il y a très longtemps, les humains et les êtres de l'eau ont coexisté en paix. Il n'y avait qu'un monde. Il n'y avait pas de race supérieure. Personne ne détruisait les habitations des autres, personne ne faisait de méchantes choses. Tout le monde était heureux, ensemble. »

Elle marqua une pause, un sourire triste se peignant sur son visage.

« Et puis il y a eu des guerres entre les espèces. Ils sont tous partis de leur côté. Les centaures, les nymphes et les fées ont peuplé les forêts, les oiseaux ont peuplé les airs, les êtres de l'eau ont peuplé les mers et puis les hommes ont conquis les terres. Mais au fond, nous sommes tous pareils. Nous avons tous le même ciel au-dessus de nos têtes! Peut-être qu'un jour nous allons pouvoir nous en rendre compte. »

Daphnée secoua la tête et se passa les doigts derrière les oreilles pour remettre une mèche de cheveux rebelle à sa place. Geste qu'elle faisait très souvent, nota Harry.

« On va se coucher? » proposa-t-elle.

Harry regarda l'heure. Il était passé onze heures et ils avaient un contrôle de métamorphose à huit heures le lendemain avec McGonagall.

« Ouais » dit-il. « Il se fait tard et il vaudrait mieux que tu sois en forme pour demain. »

« Oh Triton! » s'exclama Daphnée en se tapant le front. « Le contrôle! J'ai pleinement oublié! »

« Pas pleinement, Daphnée. On dit complètement. »

« Ouais, on s'en fiche » répondit-elle en roulant les yeux d'une façon très Ronaldienne.

Harry éclata de rire, ce qui eut l'air de faire plaisir à la jeune fille. Ils rangèrent la Salle sur Demande en vitesse et sortirent en prenant bien soin de regarder sur la carte du Maraudeur s'il n'y avait personne dans les environs. La salle commune n'était pas bien loin et ils y arrivèrent à peine dix minutes plus tard.

« Humpfr! On rentre bien tard jeunes gens... » fit remarquer la Grosse Dame en plissant les yeux.

« Farfadet » répliqua Harry.

La grosse dame soupira mais les laissa tout de même entrer. Vu l'heure tardive pour un soir de semaine, la salle commune était pratiquement déserte. Il n'y avait que Ginny et Dean Thomas serrés l'un contre l'autre dans un fauteuil près du feu. Harry se rappela comment Ron avait boudé Dean durant presque tout un mois en apprenant qu'il sortait avec sa petite sœur.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous les deux? » demanda Dean en les regardant arriver.

« Vous étiez où? » ajouta Ginny avec un sourire en coin.

« Nulle part! » s'exclama Harry en se sentant rougir. « Nous étions simplement sortis prendre l'air. »

« Oh. Je vois. » dit Dean avec un sourire entendu.

Harry était mortifié. À côté de lui, Daphnée ne semblait pas saisir de quoi ses camarades étaient en train de discuter. Elle sourit à Harry qui rougit encore plus.

« Je vais faire dodo » annonça-t-elle. « Bonne nuit tout le monde! »

« Bon'nuit » marmonna Harry en la regardant monter l'escalier menant au dortoir des filles.

Puis, voyant que Ginny et Dean le regardaient avec un air espiègle, il se dépêcha se monter se coucher lui aussi.

Ron n'était pas encore couché lorsqu'il arriva dans la chambre. Il était en train de mettre son pyjama et avait un air bizarre.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? » demanda Harry.

« Hein? » fit Ron en se tournant vers lui. « Oh salut, je t'avais pas vu entrer. »

Harry le regarda d'un air soupçonneux.

« Tu t'es encore disputé avec Hermione? »

« Non, non. Et toi, ça a été avec Daphnée? Vous ne vous êtes pas fait prendre par Rusard? »

« Il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs » dit Harry en détournant le regard.

Bien que Ron soit son meilleur ami, il y avait des choses qu'il préférait garder pour lui. Des choses qui arrivaient dans la vie de tous les jours et qui étaient trop difficiles à expliquer. Des choses que l'on pouvait comprendre uniquement si on avait été témoin de la scène. Des choses comme la discussion qu'il avait eue avec Daphnée durant la soirée.

Il y eut un silence. Un peu plus loin, Seamus poussa un ronflement.

« Ok » dit Ron. « Bonne nuit alors. »

« Bonne nuit » répondit Harry en éteignant la lumière.

Il se mit rapidement en pyjama et se coucha en essayant de faire sortir la voix envoûtante qui lui trottait dans la tête.

Pas très loin de là, Daphnée éteignit sa lampe de chevet en se massant la nuque. Elle avait très mal aux articulations depuis le début de la semaine. Ses jambes lui faisaient mal et il lui arrivait de ressentir une douleur à l'endroit où étaient autrefois ses branchies. Daphnée n'avait pas osé en parler à Hermione de peur qu'elle lui pose encore des questions sur sa métamorphose.

En s'asseyant sur son lit, elle laissa son regard vagabonder par la fenêtre tout près d'elle. La lune était magnifique ce soir. Tout en se glissant dans ses draps, Daphnée se demanda combien de personnes étaient en train de la regarder en ce moment même.

« Bonne nuit » murmura-t-elle. « Qui que vous soyez... »

oOo

oOo La PeTiTe SiRèNe oOo

oOo

« Extinction des lumières! » cria quelqu'un à l'extérieur.

Un murmure d'exaspération parcourut le dortoir ouest. Pysix cligna des yeux et détourna son regard de la petite lumière blanche que renvoyait la lune sur la surface de l'eau. Il soupira et nagea pour aller éteindre sa boule de lumière. Bientôt, le dortoir de sa division fut plongé dans l'obscurité.

Les murmures ne furent pas bien longs à débuter. La journée avait été particulièrement appréciée des garçons du Repère du Savoir. Après les avoir réveillés, on leur avait annoncé qu'une assemblée générale aurait lieu l'après-midi dans l'agora pour qu'ils puissent recevoir les instructions pour leurs examens de seconde lune. En d'autres termes, ils allaient revoir la section des filles.

La réaction n'avait pas tardé. Après avoir englouti leur petit déjeuner, les jeunes sirens (3) avaient nagé à toute allure vers leur chambre pour se rendre présentables. La dernière fois qu'on leur avait permis de voir la section des filles remontait à leur première journée d'école. Durant tout l'avant-midi, on n'avait parlé que de cette rencontre. Les sages avaient eu beau les punir pour leur inattention en classe, cela n'avait rien changé à cette effervescence.

Évidemment, Pysix aussi avait été emballé par la nouvelle. Il avait hâte de revoir Daphnée. Daphnée qu'il n'avait pas réussi à trouver parmi la centaine d'élèves réunis le premier jour d'école. Il lui avait envoyé deux poissons messagers auxquels elle n'avait pas répondu. Pysix ne savait même pas si elle les avait reçus, si elle n'avait tout simplement pas le temps de lui répondre ou si elle s'en fichait. Peut-être était-ce à cause du baiser qu'il lui avait donné avant de partir dans les carrosses... Dans tous les cas, cet après-midi, il allait enfin pouvoir s'expliquer avec elle et tout redeviendrait normal entre eux.

Ce n'était pas du tout ce qui était arrivé. Une fois dans l'agora, Pysix avait passé toute l'heure à scruter la section des filles afin d'apercevoir les longs cheveux châtains de Daphnée. Il ne l'avait pas vue. Après le discours duquel il n'avait pas écouté la moindre parcelle, il s'était jeté sur Molpée, la sirène qui avait chanté l'hymne de l'école avec Daphnée le premier jour. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle n'était pas dans la même division qu'elle et qu'elle ne l'avait pas revue depuis la fois où elles devaient monter dans les carrosses.

Pysix était parti, convaincu que cette fois, elle l'évitait. Mais maintenant, il avait un plan pour la voir. Il était un bon élève, attentif en classe, obtenant toujours d'excellents résultats, n'ayant jamais eu d'avertissement... On le laisserait partir de l'autre côté s'il avait un bon motif. Et une fois passée la barrière, il pourrait enfin revoir son beau visage, entendre sa voix mélodieuse et même, s'il en avait le courage, pouvoir l'embrasser.

Pysix se retourna dans son lit, un immense sourire flottant sur son visage. Après tout, ce n'était pas une simple barrière qui allait pouvoir les séparer...

« À bientôt, Daphnée... » murmura-t-il avant de s'endormir.

-

--

---

----

-Fin du cinquième chapitre-

(1) Les Pannenkoeken, pour ceux qui se le demande, sont des crêpes bien épaisses que les Néerlandais affectionnent tout particulièrement. Les termes _heerlijk_ et _goedendag_ sont du néerlandais qui signifie délicieux et bonjour. Ne me demandez pas d'où Luna tient son vocabulaire hollandais, cette fille est un mystère pour l'humanité.

(2) Malheureusement, cette magnifique chanson n'a pas été écrite par moi! Les paroles viennent de _Dante's Prayer_ de Loreena McKennitt. Je l'ai simplement traduite et j'ai modifié quelques phrases pour les ajuster à la situation.

(3) Après cinq chapitres et un prologue, je me suis enfin décidée à donner un masculin à _sirène_. Les Anglais y avait déjà pensé en transformant simplement _mermaid_ en _merman_, mais évidemment, rien n'est aussi simple avec la langue française... Cela dit, si quelqu'un a des suggestions, je serai heureuse de les entendre (on m'a déjà proposé sirin, sirois, siranois, sirano et triton lol)!


End file.
